<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chilling and Killings of Bella Marie by KShaye_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586994">The Chilling and Killings of Bella Marie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KShaye_J/pseuds/KShaye_J'>KShaye_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Edward Cullen, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, FuckRenee, HappyCharlieSwan, I'm nervous about this one, Literary References, Murder, Mystery, No Beta, Religious Cults, Sex Work, Shifters, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampires, Werewolves, beware straight sex, premeditated crime, slightly OOC, trauma response</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KShaye_J/pseuds/KShaye_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was many and many a year ago,<br/>   In a kingdom by the sea,<br/>That a maiden there lived whom you may know<br/>   By the name of Annabel Lee"</p>
<p>Rosalie just wanted some peace and quiet for her family. Forks offered that. At least, until a girl with a sketchy past and dangerous future moves to town. Now someone in Port Angeles has begun turning people into werewolves; attracting the attention of the Volturi. The Cullens will be forced to scrape by on the venom of their fangs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Original Character(s), Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to try and post once a week barring next week because I'm having surgery. TW: solicitation of a prostitute at the end of the chapter. Nothing explicit this time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie was busy. To the outside world, she may look like a bored teenage daughter playing on her phone while grocery shopping with her mom, but that was part of her job. She was supposed to play the slowly maturing adopted daughter of two young parents. Her job entailed rolling eyes, superficial concerns, and “texting” non-stop. Rosalie’s job was to be a good kid, but not a perfect kid. Her talents as a bitch and an actress were needed to give Esme something to talk about with the ladies she sees once a month for her book club. Sure, Esme could talk about her five darling perfect, respectful children, but talking about how her oldest daughter refused to listen to her made her more relatable. More human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a slippery slope, too. A constant push and pull between maintaining a 4.0 GPA and having to perform less than perfect on a quiz every so often. She needed to excel and be polite, but also get pulled into the principal's office twice a year for “harsh language” and “bullying tendencies”. Each of her siblings had their part to play and Rosalie reveled in being the best at playing hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Therefore, yes, Rosalie was incredibly busy being the inattentive teen daughter while arguing with a mole of man on Reddit about which American car was the most reliable. Which is why she completely missed her mom veering off the course to the dairy section to creep over to a young girl and a shopping attendant. Rosalie popped her head up and whispered, “what are you doing?” to her mother’s back. She received no reply in return and instead rolled her eyes and made her way over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, sorry for interrupting,” Esme flashed her disarming smile at the pair. “I just happened to overhear that you are looking for baby items. Is that right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie came to a stop just behind Esme and peered at the girl. She was roughly Rosalie’s age and, yet, she couldn’t recall having seen her at school before. Vampires have significantly better memories than humans due to the lack of neurological aging. This was a boon for when trying to track human prey by scent or looks and also a detriment. Rosalie may continue to collect years like Chuck E’ Cheese tokens, but her body and mind would never develop past that of a 19 year-old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um,” the girl turned her body fully to face Esme with her arms clutched about her middle. Rosalie noted that the old sweatshirt and jeans she wore swallowed her frame and while her dark brown hair hung down her back it looked frizzy and unbrushed. The girl slipped a bitten down thumbnail between her teeth and murmured, “yeah I’m looking for baby stuff. Things like pacifiers, burping cloths, and-” she cut herself off with a nervous laugh and rubbed brown sleepless eyes before continuing. “Pretty much everything, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl glanced back at the shopping attendant and he grimaced and tried to rub the heat out of his neck. He puffed out his cheeks in thought but ultimately shook his head. “There’s not a whole lot here other than formula and diapers,” he apologized. With that the girl nodded and he took his leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This town is pretty scarce when it comes to shopping,” Esme piped up. “But there is a Clothing Bank and a consignment shop called Second Chances. Do you know where Bogachiel way is?” Esme fished out a pen and paper from her purse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah,” she leaned a little closer to look at what Esme was drawing. Rosalie peaked over her mother’s shoulder herself. It was a simple map on where to find the Clothing Bank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esme finished her map and capped her pen before smiling up at the young girl. “Here, the Clothing Bank isn’t far from where Bogachiel and B street intersect,” Esme offered up the slip of paper. The girl grasped the paper between pale slim fingers. It didn’t slip past the two women that she smelled like cigarette smoke and her fingernails were slightly purple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for your help,” the young girl nodded politely and shuffled off to the store exit. Esme waited till the girl had the building before turning to the dairy section. Rosalie followed a half beat later still breathing in the scent of smoke and something else. Something floral, maybe? She shrugged and pulled out her phone again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she go to school with you?” Esme questioned while hefting gallons of milk into the cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie threw another look over shoulder and replied with a bored sigh, “no, I’ve never seen her before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esme shook her head and with pursed lips she snagged some expensive cuts of meat with no deliberation on what animal they came from. They all reeked of death and old blood anyway. Her trek throughout the store sped up significantly and Rosalie noticed how she no longer pretended to ponder over meal options. In no time, the cart with the dumb squeaky wheel Esme had been pushing around was full past the brim. When turning a corner down another aisle, a precariously placed jar of salsa rolled off a box of rigatoni and Rosalie put on quite the show of </span>
  <em>
    <span>miraculously </span>
  </em>
  <span>catching it. Instead of placing it back where it was, she resigned herself to carrying it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mom, I think we have enough food for a while,” Rosalie pointed out with an arch eyebrow. Esme’s feathers were a bit more than just ruffled. The matriarch was tense in the shoulders and her face flashed between subtle features of sadness and anger. Rosalie noted that her eyes were tired when she smiled at Rosalie and grabbed the salsa from her hands. She was at a loss on what about the encounter with the girl made her mother so out of sorts. For a moment, Rosalie assumed it was the topic of a baby, but Esme had long healed enough to not be so perturbed by a girl shopping for a baby. She even knitted blankets and hats for newborns at the hospital. Had tried to convince Rosalie to take up the needles herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It hurts less with each stitch.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie was more than content with her cars. Besides she had no real reason to be so torn up unlike Esme. The woman had lost her child whereas there had never been a child for Rosalie to lose. She returned to her phone and opened Craig’s List to look for a new project. Esme made some small talk with the cashier, but soon they were loading everything into Esme’s Bentley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just stinks!” Esme groaned and slammed the trunk close a little harder than she should have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie winced and softly patted the Bentayga. “What does?” she inquired once they had both slipped into the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esme loosened her grip and sighed leaning her head back against the headrest. “She’s so young and she looked so alone,” she trembled. “Children are hard. They’ll break your heart and she’s alone!” Esme fumed and started the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was pregnant?” Rosalie frowned. “She didn’t look pregnant…” she added quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother shook her head and gave her a small smile. “She could be in the earlier stages or simply working to hide it. The poor thing looked so exhausted!” she cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie decided not to reply and instead reached over to hold her hand as a small comfort. She loved and admired how much Esme cared for everyone. It was part of what made her a fantastic head of household alongside Carlisle, whom they all saw as a father figure. Esme was not that much older than the rest of them at the physical age of twenty-six, but her life as a human had made her heaps more mature and experienced than her children. Well, perhaps baring Jasper, who had fought in two dastardly wars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was part of why he was Rosalie’s favorite brother. Edward and Emmett are good brothers in their own ways, but they did share the same shame and guilt the Hales did. Both her and Jasper had spent part of their human lives in an unsavory way. Having been born to a wealthy, white family, Rosalie had had a lot of work to do when first unlearning the racism and classism that she had been raised to uphold. She knew Jasper felt the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had not been born into quite so prosperous means, but the times prevented him from being a part of the lowest of the lows. Jasper and his family were in the class just above the black slaves. Being the oldest and the only son in a family with five girls pushed him to join the Confederate ranks and protect his sisters from sinking even lower in class. He regretted not joining his friend John in running away and joining the Union. However, he also knew that his past self would never think of abandoning his sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had made terrible choices in their lives and in their unlives they did what they could to not make the same choices. Nothing they could do now would erase the past. No matter how many protests they attended, money they donated, and books they read could undo their actions, but they could help others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They helped each other too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every generation, every culture has a name for what happens to the young soldiers who are changed by war. In Jasper’s time, it was known as Soldier’s Heart and by the time Rosalie was turned, the young men who had fought in the first war had begun calling Shell Shock. Upon first understanding what her older brother was suffering from, Rosalie did everything she could to shield him from topics or activities that might cause him further pain. By 1980, she already held a nursing license from when she aided in the war efforts from 1942-1945. However, the 80s was when PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder, was first added to the DMS. So, Rosalie soon found herself sitting in a psych lecture hall trying to learn more about her brother’s affliction and instead she had an emotional bomb dropped on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every generation, every woman has a name for what happens when a man treats a woman as an object only for their own pleasure. Rosalie knew that she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> after what happened to her. She had gotten somewhat better over the years with the help and support from her family, but she wasn’t always okay. Some days she was angry, other days she cried without tears, and, while rare, there were days she considered going to the Volturi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie had talked with Esme, who had had similar experiences, and together they found women in their community that had survived the same treatment. Jasper would step in when it became too much for her, but eventually she needed him less. She knew it would never go away. Something like that doesn’t just stop affecting a person, but soon it felt less like a festering wound and more like a scar. Rosalie still had to deal with the side effects of having been changed at the moment of her attack. Her brain chemistry had been altered and her vampiric mind was set in stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the lecture, Rosalie had run several miles to the home where Alice and Jasper were living as newlyweds. There, she yelled, cried, talked, and paced for three days straight. Jasper never left her side. When the storm had passed, he smiled and said, “With all the fightin’ you do, Rosalie, you never once thought yourself a soldier?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie would rather leave the fighting to someone else. Esme was always ready to throw some hands though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” she started hesitantly afraid of the monster she might be releasing. “You could always ask around about her. Small town people are nosey. I’m sure they know who she is.” Rosalie rarely encouraged her more outgoing family members to pry into people’s business. It was bad enough Edward couldn’t control his doing it, but Alice and Esme could be a real couple of gossips with different intentions. She just felt that the less they intruded on others meant the less intrusion they invited into their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esme perked up in her seat. “Oh, you’re right! Maybe I could help her!” she cheered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie smiled through her wince and hoped the young girl was prepared for what was coming her way. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie wanted to throw her little sister out of the window. A feeling that was seconded, by a flustered Edward who had failed to read another page once their sister began prattling on about the new student coming to Forks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she acts like she hasn’t told us the same thing over and over for an entire month! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even the typically good natured Emmett looked ready to defenestrate the smallest of them. She smirked as she saw him look longingly out the huge glass windows. Rosalie was sure that the only thing stopping him was Esme wrath. Not necessarily about punting their sister out the window, but the window itself. Perks of being an immortal: throwing a human out the window may be a crime, but not your sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen too much of her, but I am sure she will be at school tomorrow,” Alice squealed. Esme smiled, nodded and continued embroidering her latest project. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope she’s in one of my classes,” she dramatically draped herself over the chair Edward was sitting in. “I’ve already seen that she's in one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>classes. You’ll have to introduce us!” she insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie nearly burst into uncontrollable laughter when she saw her brother’s dead face and was completely undone when he answered her in a monotone drawl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A simple “Yes, of course,” and he was back to ignoring her in the sake of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crime and Punishment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This answer did not satisfy their sister and soon she was sitting on the table Rosalie was trying to do her calculus homework at. She managed to ignore Alice’s initial attempts at conversation, but soon the little twerp stole her pencil straight from her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to listen to me now?” she simpered haughtily. Rosalie glared and pulled out a new pencil from her bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rosalie! Aren’t you at least a little bit excited?” whined Alice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slammed her pencil down and sneered, “you have three second to disappear or else I’m setting your closet on fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice's eyes grew large and she brought a pale hand up to cover her mouth. “You wouldn’t,” she quaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esme cut off her daughter’s threat with an excited cry. “Look, girls! Carlisle’s home,” she beamed. Alice darted off drawn away by the scent of fresh meat. It seemed for now her sibling would be spared. Edward seemed to visibly deflate and finally turned a page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your day dear?” Esme inquired as the two floated into the family room. They were entirely happy together and that made Rosalie happy. She loved seeing her family gay and in love. She looked forward to the day Emmett would meet his match in glee and Edward would have someone to help loosen the stick up his ass. Edward shot her a quick glare over the top of his book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rosalie and I actually talked to someone interesting at the grocery store,” her mother remarked. “A young mother. Do you know of her?” she then added. Rosalie rolled her eyes and abandoned her calculus homework for the time being. It’s not like they slept after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t actually know that she’s pregnant,” Rosalie corrected while collapsing on the couch between Emmett and Jasper. They were watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Water for Elephants</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the sake of teasing Edward about how much he resembled the male lead. The likeness was truly uncanny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlisle shrugged off his coat and replied, “I only know of four mothers pregnant right now and we know all of them.” He then shrugged and went to wash his hands and change his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there you have it mom, she’s probably just buying some things for someone else,” Rosalie suggested. Esme wasn’t having it though. Her mother-senses were tingling and she knew that couldn’t possibly be the whole story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or,” Esme countered. “She’s not going to her prenatal appointments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A secret pregnancy!” Alice cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett piped up, “Just like that one TV show! How scandalous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no! Stop! This is none of our business!” she exclaimed, but she soon realized it was of no use and slumped further into the couch. Her family was hellbent on embarrassing and attracting attention to them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Forks was nice while it lasted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she lamented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper patted her shoulder without taking his eyes off the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy for him to not say…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Later that night in the city of Port Angeles, it’s raining. The streetlights are reflecting off of the wet roads and some of the businesses are shutting their doors. The building she’s leaning against had turned off their lights a half and hour ago. It was a cute little coffee shop named The Black Bird Coffeehouse and she liked how even the alley smelled like brewing coffee. She shrugged further into her leather jacket and took a deep inhale from her cigarette that she was desperately trying to stay dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her red lip gloss maring the butt of the cigarette matched her freshly painted red nails. She could only tell what color it was though when she took out her phone for a half a second to check the time or text another client. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t pouring, but she had been out in the rain long enough to be fairly soaked through. Her pleated skirt hung heavy around her thighs, her hair was plastered to her head, and she was sure her mascara was running by now. She looked exactly like his fantasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he would hurry his ass up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took out her phone again and saw that the diaper bag she ordered was scheduled to be delivered on Tuesday. While taking a second to track the package, she received another notification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there in five minutes. Are you ready?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nibbles on the butt of the cigarette and shoots off a quick reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll go over rules when you get here. The name you picked was Mary.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t recall asking a question, but knew she was only feeling grumpy because of the cold. Getting caught in the rain is far more enjoyable when it is warm. She took another drag and meditated on nice, warm places to live. Places like California, Virginia…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mexico. Mexico would be nice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and kicked a cup near her foot. Her nose wrinkled when she heard her stocking covered foot squelch in her flat shoes. She was going to need a bath after this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon an all black Honda CR-V rolls up to outside of the coffeehouse. The windows are tinted and she doesn’t bother moving until the man inside the vehicle rolls down his window and calls to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marie, is that you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crushes her cigarette beneath her toe and strolls out of the alley and up to the man’s car. “Nice to see you, detective,” she smiled. He squirmed a little in his seat and quickly scanned the street. The rain had driven off mostly everyone and the road was quite deserted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The agreement was one hour of roleplay and sex,” she continued when he nodded. “You chose the names Mary and Brett and I am to play helpless school girl, yes?” she arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Brett cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she replied. “Tonight, we agreed upon oral and vaginal sex, spanking, name calling, and some mild exhibitionism. However, there will be no anal, spitting, choking, or urine or fecal play because they were not discussed upon prior to, understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and she gave him a beaming smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that that's taken care of, let’s have some fun,” she sang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She circled his car and got into the passenger seat. For a second she reveled in the warmth of the car before turning to her client.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, sir! I didn’t realize it was supposed to rain and I left my umbrella at home,” she rambled off nervously in a slightly higher tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Is there somewhere I can take you Miss…?” he smiled and let his eyes roam over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary and you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brett. Where to, Mary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and buckled her seatbelt, “Somewhere dry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car pulled off from the curb and as they rounded the corner the rain stopped. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys. I'm going to try and pump out as many chapters this week as possible since my surgery is on Monday. I've planned out a good portion of this fic so far and I'm hoping that will keep me from hitting a wall. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What is it? Stress or hormones? Why did teens smell so bad sometimes? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie pushed around the rubbery pasta on her plate and grimaced as she caught another whiff of Doodie Doug from two tables over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s a hygiene issue in his case,” Edward murmured and mimed gagging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked and launched a noodle at Emmett who was playing a game on his phone. Edward marked down five points in her column when it landed in his hair and he had to pull it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! Stop! I’m in first place!” Emmett flung the noodle in Edward’s direction without looking up from his phone. He ducked and the noodle whizzed past him. Alice and Jasper finally walked over with their lunch trays and sat on Emmett’s side of the table. Edward groaned upon seeing his little sister practically vibrating into another dimension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett let out a curse that elicited a scathing scowl from Edward. He brushed off the look with an eye roll and addressed the sister that hadn’t been pelting him with human food for the past five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up energizer bunny?” he teased while pretending to stretch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you guys heard, yet? It’s all over school,” she leaned in and stage-whispered dramatically. They all shook their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The new girl?” Alice prodded. Still none of the siblings could give an answer nor did they care enough to. Alice huffed like she hadn’t wanted to be the one to tell them anyway.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Her name is Bella Swan and she moved her from Phoenix!</span> <span> People are saying-” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Swan? Like Chief Swan?” Rosalie interrupted with a question and she quickly scanned her siblings faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was getting to that!” Alice whined. “Also- Oh, look! There she is!” her small hand shot out to point across the room and both Rosalie and Edward forced her to put it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t just point at people!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They each snuck a glance over their shoulders and saw a pale, brunette girl walking with an overly excited Jessica Stanley. Rosalie felt bad for the poor thing. Anything she said to Jessica Stanley would sure be common knowledge before the day was through. It was partially why everyone in her, even Alice, chose to steer clear of her. According to Esme, Mrs. Stanley was just as bad if not worse and had kept Esme in a parking lot gossiping for hours before finally deciding to part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks kind of tired,” remarks Alice and Rosalie can’t help but agree. The poor girl looked just as tired as she had when she first saw her with Esme at the local Thriftway yesterday. It seemed like she decided to dress a bit nicer for school. She wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just jeans and a sweater, but they seemed to fit her better and were newer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s nervous and embarrassed. Probably just new girl jitters,” Jasper drawled. The girl, Bella, was practically glowing red from something Jessica must have said. She opened her mouth to reply, but her boot got caught on someone’s bag and she almost face planted. She drops an f bomb under her breath which of course Eddie has something to say about. Emmett and a couple other people who had seen it happen began to laugh. Rosalie had expected the girl to melt into a nervous puddle and instead she singled one of the hecklers out and pinned him with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not bad. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie turns back to her siblings when the pair sit down with Angela and Eric. Alice and Edward continued to single the girl out so she decided to just sit back and wait for the creepy twins to come back to Earth with a sign of approval. She propped her head up in her hand and watched Edward go from bored to confused and then settled on alarm. Rosalie arched her brow in question, but he ignored her and looked back at where Bella Swan was sitting, took a breath and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t hear her,” he whispered in alarm. Rosalie sat up ramrod straight and turned to Alice. She shook her head and shared a stunned look with Edward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that Jessica and Angela are going to befriend her by Friday but after that… nothing,” her sister sounded less worried than Edward and more curious. When she looked up at Rosalie, she could see the awe in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is she going to die?” she questioned. Rosalie might not have the ability to see into the future, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that ‘no future’ wasn’t good. Besides, she happened to be a genius. No matter what the look from Edward was trying to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice caught her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head. “I can see when people are going to die… this is different,” she struggled to convey the unusualness of the situation and grasped for words. “This is like-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The wolves,” added coldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice looked at him shocked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t think…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t look like she is. We need to speak to Carlisle,” Edward cautioned. The siblings nodded in agreement and he pulled out his phone to shoot off a message to the group text. All of their phones ping and Rosalie takes hers out to see if Carlisle or Esme will reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E-Boy Don’t Cry: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emergency Family Meeting. Tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#1 Mom: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you all okay? Do I need to pull you out?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave it to Edward to get their mom riled up. That woman was scarier than Caius when it came to them possibly being hurt. It was sweet, but also they are all immortal and super hard to kill? She sent a message assuring her that everything was okay for now and could wait till later. Edward and Alice argued back and forth about whether or not they should approach her. Jasper was mediating the conversation and trying to point out the benefits of both options.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once a soldier, forever a soldier.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie took the opportunity to go back to observing Bella. She sat with her packed lunch. It was a simple salad and protein bar. She briefly wondered how many calories were in the protein bar and whether it was enough for a pregnant woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>IF she’s pregnant</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the girl was slight. She could probably use all the extra calories she could get. Rosalie noticed she was extremely pale for being from Arizona. Not quite as pale as some of the white kids who had grown up in town, but give it a few months and you would never guess her true hometown was the copper state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair was less frizzy today and hung in waves down the back of her light blue sweater. It looked comfortable and complemented her dark hair eyes. Eyes that were framed with dark lashes and bordered by two thin brows one of which was arched…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie ducked her head and pretended she hadn’t been caught staring. Apparently, Alice had no reservation about being caught and waved enthusiastically almost hovering out of her chair. Rosalie kicks her under the table and looks back over to Bella. The girl simply shrugs and pulls out her phone to exchange numbers with Angela Webber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Alice pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re embarrassing,” she threw back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The siblings all decided to not approach Bella Swan today and instead would wait until they had talked to Carlisle. Alice was upset that she couldn’t interrogate her, but Edward was adamant that she could be a threat. To this, Rosalie huffed a laugh because how could a human girl be a threat? Emmett chose to point out that it wasn’t fair they couldn’t talk to her, but Edward was going to spend a whole class with her. This dissolved into a pissing contest that escalated when Edward tried to pull the ‘older brother’ card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re built like a windchime!” Emmett grumbled. “I’m physically older anyway!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otherwise, the rest of lunch passed by rather uneventful. Even Doodie Doug had decided to switch to a table farther away and give their sensitive noses a break. Rosalie was proud to say she hadn’t looked at Bella for the rest of lunch either… well, she hadn’t been caught looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Same thing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Edward said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Some people choose to treat high school like a four-year long competition for the brightest, prettiest, and most athletic. Some people only saw it as a means to an end. However, almost everyone agrees that high school is hell and they would rather cut off their left foot than go back. Then again, there were two students in Mr. Banner’s Biology class that thought </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It could be worse</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly enough, Edward Cullen was one of these people. He hated school. Don’t get it twisted. The other students were unrelatable, the courses were repetitive and boring, and he hated interacting with so many people at once. Still, Edward needed school for the distraction and the structure. He had tried living as a young adult like his other siblings and had found it unbearable. Time held no meaning and without the necessity of going out he never socialized. Instead, he sunk further and further into the dark hole that immortality was for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Bella Swan, school was the equivalent of a break at the water cooler while working in an office building. She would like to be doing something else with her time, but she was happy for the moment to breath nonetheless. Being at school meant she wasn’t working, folding laundry, cooking, paying bills or any number of the chores that needed to be done from day to day. Therefore, Bella had learned to put up with dumb boys, asshole teachers, and asinine assignments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It could be worse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella handed Mr. Banner her check-off slip from the office and pointed out an empty seat at the back of the class. No parade. No fuss. It was simple. In her mind it was anyway. On the other side of the room where Edward was sitting and looking out the window, it was not so simple. The air from the fan sitting on Mr. Banner’s desk had carried the girl's scent to him and he soon found out it wasn’t just her mind that would continue to confound him but her scent as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a layered cake. She smelled of lavender and smoke at first. An alarming combination for a teenager. Then, the longer her scent lingered the more he could pick up on the scents that clung to her. Cologne and pinot noir leeched about her, but not like how perfume or incense only added to someone's scent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to muddle her scent and that made it… less appealing? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winced when she tripped for a second time that day and caught her hip on the lab table in front of him. She blushed and finally collapsed into the seat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Edward Cullen,” he attempted a warm smile like Esme’s, but based on how her eyes widened it didn’t look all that inviting. Edward wished for the thousandth time he was as adept at interacting with people outside of his family like Alice or Emmett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella flicked her hair over her shoulder and pulled out a pen. He began to think she wouldn’t respond, but just before lecture begins she whispers a small hi and focuses solely on Mr. Banner for the rest of the class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward was wrong. Her scent was less appealing. It was merely not mouth watering. She was like a nice candle or bouquet of flowers; very pleasing, but not edible. While the smoke smell irritated his nose a bit, the lavender put him in a bit of a meditative state. He didn’t bother listening to the lecture. If he was called on, he could easily read Mr. Banner’s mind for the answer. Not very noble, but he had more degrees than the man could ever hope to have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Edward didn’t think he could concentrate if he wanted to. Bella’s scent wasn’t the first time he had smelled lavender since he had died, but for some reason inhaling the calming fragrance picked a memory from his brain. He could suddenly recall how his father would bring home a sprig of lavender for her every Saturday. Mr. Mason would step through the door covered in grease and dirt from the factory clutching the small, purple flower in his calloused hand. Mrs. Mason would kiss him on the cheek and take the flower delicately into her hand. Edward remembered her pinning the small flower to her chest every Sunday morning for church. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never been able to recall that memory before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile was bittersweet. All too soon, he was pulled from his reverie with sound of Mr. Banner’s voice calling him and his new partner to the front of the class. A bit stunned he noticed the other students start to pack up and shuffle out the room. Edward and Bella shared a confused look and reluctantly made their way to Mr. Banner’s desk. He had rolled up his sleeves during the lecture revealing a bulky, digital watch. Alice would have hated it. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was sitting casually on the edge of the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Mr. Cullen, I am sure you’ve noticed that Ms. Swan is new to Forks,” he gestured to Bella with a nod of his head. Edward noticed she looked a bit peeved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not necessarily,” she quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Mr. Banner asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella shot a quick glance at the clock and sighed. “I spent my summers here growing up, is all,” she answered. “I’ve never been in the school system, but I know my way around town. Not really like this place changes.” Her tone was more frank than humorous and yet Mr. Banner laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes, I guess that’s true. This town is very reliable in that aspect,” he agreed. Edward was starting to wonder why he was needed for this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However,” Mr. Banner continued. “You are new to our curriculum and I understand your Step-father traveled a lot and you missed school-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He’s not my step-father. Just my mother’s husband,” Bella cut him off quick and clipped. “Look, Mr. Banner, if you are worried about me catching up, I think I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are very capable, Ms. Swan. But no one should have to struggle through all that material alone. Now, you can always come to me with questions or shoot me an email but Mr. Cullen is the school's best student,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and Edward wished he could die a second time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I see,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I wouldn’t say the best. I believe my sister has me beat, Mr. Banner,” Edward scrambled to say. Mr. Banner just waved him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Regardless, I think it would be fruitful for you two to exchange numbers. Most lab partners do this anyway. Maybe get together to study and meanwhile introduce her to some other students?” he suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella scoffed, “I can make my own friends, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I grew up a Military Brat, Ms. Swan. I understand how hard a change like this can be, especially at your age. Just consider it, yes?” with his final response they were dismissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward stood aside to let Bella through the door first. They were both late to their next class and the hallway was deserted. Edward was wondering if this would be less awkward if more people were around. Bella was wondering how to let Edward off the hook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and gestured for him to go first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should exchange numbers,” he shrugged. “I mean, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella arched a brow and tried to decipher his intentions. He seemed a bit (a lot) awkward and kind of anti-social. She could relate to being somewhat of an outcast and so she shrugged and they exchanged numbers before going their separate ways. Bella could use the help anyway. Edward decided to use the opportunity Mr. Banner had dropped in his lap to keep a closer eye on Bella Swan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It could be worse. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie sat in one of the ancient high back chairs in the cozy library of Forks High. Her siblings would say she was being generous by calling the little, musty room cozy, but this was probably her favorite place in all of Forks. Mostly because there was rarely anyone there other than herself and the librarian who liked to take frequent breaks to gossip with the secretary in the office down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had her legs tucked underneath her and her head propped up with her hand. She had just started reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Swann’s Way </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Marcel Proust, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet. Rosalie found Leonie’s character exasperating and sad. She frowned as she turned the page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s still only the beginning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, Rosalie had only picked up the book because the cover striked her as being familiar when perusing the shelves. She couldn’t be certain, but she felt that her mother may have read this book when she was young. It was silly, but a part of her hoped that reading the book might help her remember her mother a bit more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie didn’t know much about her when she was still human. Other than a few superficial likes and dislikes and the fact that she shared her likeness, her human mother was practically a stranger. A stranger that was getting harder to remember everyday. Vampire minds were cruel that way. Memories gained after the turn shined like diamonds in her mind’s eye. She could remember how the air smelled on a random tuesday in the sixties, but her father’s face was lost to her. She likely would have forgotten what her mother looked like if she wasn’t reminded every time she looked in a mirror. Rosalie looked in mirrors a lot and for good reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of footsteps echoed down the hall in tandem with two voices. The librarian and Bella Swan waltzed through the door and into the library that soon felt less cozy and more crowded. Bella’s hand was clasped between both of the librarian’s age-spotted ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it, dear. There’s a table over there where you can do your work,” she pointed with a shaky hand. “And there’s a computer in the corner. Are you a senior? Usually, only seniors have a flex period.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! Ha, I wish,” Bella chuckled and adjusted the strap of her bag. “I just have all my gym credits from Phoenix and the administration figured I could use this time to catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie groaned quietly. Her perfect, peaceful corner in this nosy town was soon going to be populated by another. She shrugged down further into the threadbare chair trying to regain that calm feeling accompanied with reading. Rosalie took a moment to mourn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The librarian parts and leaves Bella to her own devices. Instead of going straight to the wooden table with a couple rickety chairs she chooses to wander the shelves in silence. Soon, Rosalie is able to return to her book and finds herself relating more to Marcel. She smirks when he retreats to the garden to read when nowhere proves suitable. Rosalie wondered how her Esme would react to finding her crouched amongst the rose bushes reading Fitzgerald or Hemmingway. She giggles breathily and frowns when the smell of smoke begins to tickle her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peering over the top of her book, she sees Bella Swan approaching her and carrying the scent of smoke, lavender and wine her way. Rosalie hid her face behind her book and hoped she was merely coming to look at something on this side of the library. She briefly questioned how a teenager is getting cigarettes and allowed a minute amount of worry to trickle in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smoke isn’t healthy for a baby…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Bella Swan,” she uttered, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “I’m new… didn’t I see you and your mom at the store this past weekend?” she questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie rolled her eyes before lowering her book long enough to reply. “Probably, it’s a small town,” she replied dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain’t that the truth…” Bella murmured. “Hey, would you know what the check-out policy is here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she asked letting the book rest open in her lap. She wasn’t giving up on her quiet reading time just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like how many books? What stuffs off-limits?” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie clicked her tongue and eyed the titles she was holding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How to Care for Your Newborn </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby Sign Language </span>
  </em>
  <span>were interesting choices for a teenager. She raised her book once more before saying, “Two books and one CD at once. Give Jeannette your ID number at the counter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie ignored the girl swiveling her head around looking for the counter and desperately tried to mentally join Marcel in the garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, mind showing me where that is?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some other time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie sighed loud enough for Bella to hear and was pleased when the girl blushed. She then closed her book, not bothering to mark the page since she wasn’t likely to forget where she was and stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she replied and started walking away leaving the girl to jog to catch up. She soon fell in line with Rosalie as she led them to the other end of the library where the second exit was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, um…?” she trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Rosalie Cullen. Here you are.” she said as she pulled up to the counter and waved Jeanette over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cullen? I think I have biology with your brother.” Bella said with a bit of surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stellar” she called sarcastically over her shoulder while returning to her favorite chair and new book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Priorities.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you ever just catch yourself staring at people? Like not necessarily in a creepy way, but in a "you're new to my environment and I need to process it" way? Maybe that's just me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally coming back from my surgery. It was rough can't lie. I'm also struggling to get back into the swing of school on top of this, but I'm hellbent on finally finishing something in my life. Feel free to berate me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Last Summer Emmett had begged her to watch The Office with him for five days straight. Literally. Esme was actually the first one to crack and had threatened to burn the whole house down if Rosalie didn’t give in and just do it. Nothing was scarier than an unhinged Esme. Finally, she found herself wrapped in a blanket on the couch absorbing ninety-nine hours worth of American television. She had counted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was because of those four days spent watching Jim and Dwight go at it that she had the ability to accurately describe the scene that laid before her. From the outside, everyone was the picture of calm and serenity. Alice and Emmett sat on the floor playing Call of Duty while Esme knitted on the couch and listened to a Rachel Maddow podcast. Rosalie quickly recognized the start of another baby blanket. By the window, Edward and Jasper were locked in an intense game of chess. Rosalie had spent decades with them though and knew that inside they were each Michael Scott during the fire drill episode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie tapped the purchase button on an old mustang that was definitely not worth what the seller was offering. It was the third car project she had purchased while waiting for Carlisle to get home. Everyone has their own way to cope and Rosalie chooses to get lost in the grease and mechanics of automobiles. To her, there was something beautiful about all that metal coming together to create an engine powerful enough to carry someone over a hundred miles per hour. Rosalie excelled when it came to cars and while it is a blow to her ego to admit it, she didn’t always excel with people. In fact, most times she left people up to Alice or Esme. Hell, even Emmett was more personable. So, she sticks to what she’s good at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlisle’s Mercedes rumbles up to the home. Rosalie winced and made a note to herself to give the Mercedes a proper tune up soon. Her siblings drop their masquerade and crowd more closely together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could let him settle in first,” she suggested sarcastically. She understood that tensions were high. Edward and Alice have never been confounded by a human before and the unusual made her family twitchy. Typically, if the wind blew wrong, Rosalie was up in arms and ready to kill. That reaction just seemed unnecessary in this case. She thought about the way Bella had looked at the Thriftway. Scrawny and vulnerable, she didn’t come across as a likely threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esme goes to the door to greet him and they all allow them a moment to reacquaint themselves after the day apart. She’s quick to ask him if he had heard about a pregnant girl at work, but it seems that his talk with the ob/gyn nurses proved fruitless. Soon, Carlisle was settled in the loveseat with Esme and he looked to Edward first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Edward, could you explain for all of us why you called for a family meeting?” he asked smoothly with kind eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward stood with his hands behind his back as though giving an oration. “Yes, of course,” he began.“There’s a girl at school-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Bella Swan and she’s new,” Alice cut him off while bouncing in her seat. Rosalie closed her eyes. She knew that logically vampires could not get headaches, but she felt one coming on regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Swan? The Chief’s daughter?” Carlisle inquired curiously, blowing past the interruption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward threw a stern look at Alice who was unawares. Believing she had gotten her taste of attention, he replied, “the thoughts of everyone in town says so. That’s not what makes her interesting. I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie can’t read her thoughts and her future appears weird to me,” Alice ignored Edward’s offended guffaw as he collapsed into the couch. Emmett giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Carlisle asked with a touch of awe coloring his voice. Edward simply nodded his confirmation and Carlisle turned his attention to his other gifted son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Jasper, does your gift work on Bella Swan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t tried manipulating her emotions,” he cautioned. “But I can tell what she is feeling and she feels a lot,” he said and let out a low whistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Is she alright?” Esme fretted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I think she’s having a normal reaction to moving and changing schools. Nothing too out of the ordinary. She may have an anxiety disorder, though,” Jasper admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll make sure to ask Chief Swan how his daughter is adjusted and whether or not she needs a doctor in this state,” said Carlisle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward rolled his eyes, “this is all good and well but there is more.” He arched a brow at Alice who feigned an ‘oh, me?’ expression before filling her family in on the gossip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie got her number since he is her lab partner. Also, Esme, Rosalie said she’s the same girl you saw the other day!” she squealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Esme perked up. “Really? Is that true? Rosalie, is she pregnant?” she probed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, it’s not like I was going to ask her that!” she exclaimed. “She was checking out baby books at the library though. I didn’t talk to her very long,” Rosalie shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By that, she means she wasn’t very polite and was actually rude to her,” Edward sniped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward turned his nose up at her, but kept the rest of his remarks to himself. Rosalie loved her brother, truly, but he was such a snobby little prick sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You're the one who thinks she’s a threat!” she threw back at him. “I mean really, we are sitting around, digging into a human girl's life because Eddie can’t pry the usual way. It doesn’t sit right with me,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you not the least bit curious?” Alice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She is,” said Jasper, smirking at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped. “Jasper!” she cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her family stared at her expectantly waiting for her to explain herself. Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms. “Sure, I want to know, in the case that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> with child, that the baby and her are alright. That’s basic human decency,” she groused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We’re not human though,” Emmett said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that. It’s a turn of phrase,” Rosalie gritted out. She was going to have to kick her brothers’ asses after this meeting was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I suppose that’s true,” Edward piped up again. “She did smell like cigarette smoke. I wonder if she knows the dangers of smoking while pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s smoking! Perhaps, I should host an anti-smoking seminar at the school. Maybe she needs help quitting.” Esme expressed looking to Carlisle for support. Her husband patted her hand and smiled. Carlisle loved everything about his wife, but he appreciated her capacity to love others more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She may not want the child. I don’t think many teenage girls want to have babies now-a-days,” Alice gossiped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way! Smoking is bad for her and she needs a support system if she is going to have a baby! The Chief alone does not equate to a village,” Esme chastised. This was getting entirely out of hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Stop prying into her life! Look, whatever her decision is, it is hers to make alone. She doesn’t need seven vampires breathing down her neck about this,” Rosalie shouted over the gossipers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or gnawing on it for that matter,” Emmett added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ! Look, Edward has her number. He can keep an eye on her and if she is comfortable ask him for assistance. Deal?” she compromised. Looking around her family all shrugged half-committedly. Rosalie had to accept that that was the best she was going to get. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I think that’s the best way to go about things,” Carlisle supported. “I think I’m going to retire for the night. Goodnight everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the family room with Esme in tow and slowly but surely Rosalie’s remaining family members left as well. Rosalie herself retired to her room feeling mentally exhausted after attending that circus. She shucked off her day clothes and changed into soft sleep clothes. Rosalie may not have the ability to sleep, but that didn’t stop her from crawling under the heap of blankets on her bed to pass the remaining hours until morning meditating. Before she closes her eyes she catches a glimpse of the clock reading 11:30 p.m and soon nothing else is known to her than the quiet tones of her family's voices and the sound of rain washing over them.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>She can feel the cashier’s eyes on her. At first she thought it was just annoyance at having a customer come in so late at night. Although, if that were the case he should really change the sign outside. She glanced away from the cheap glass bottles and caught the man’s eye. He crossed his thick arms over an even thicker chest and refused to look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. He thought she looked too young.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged and grabbed a bottle of Barefoot Red Moscato blindly from the shelf. It was far too sweet for her tastes, but it would do for tonight. Planting the bottle on the counter she held the man’s gaze letting him get a good look at the bags under her eyes and the smudged eyeliner. This was her signature look. She called it ‘tired young adult’ chic. Honestly, her insomnia likely worked to make her fake more believable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got any West Whites?” Her eyes dropped to his thick mustache. It was tinged gray and not nearly as well kept as her father’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father who would likely shit himself if he knew she was in the city so late. She wasn’t used to someone caring where she went or when, but supposed the worry her father showed her was a sign that things would be better here. At least, they would be better for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man uncrossed his arms and scanned the bottle eyeing her the whole time. Purposefully avoiding his irritating look, she tossed a chocolate bar onto the counter, as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we don’t carry those here,” he scanned the chocolate and mumbled gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” she sighed and pulled out her wallet. “I’ll take a pack of your Glamour Super Slims.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed her ID onto the counter before the question was fully out from under that squirrel on his upper lip. He clutched the piece of plastic in his meaty palm and side eyed her. Unfortunately, he caught her in a sarcastic mood and so she flashed him a smile that looked more like a wild animal baring their teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know smoking will steal your looks?” He rumbled and scanned the box of cigarettes. She snatched her ID off the counter and clicked her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” she popped the ‘p’. “Which is why I’ll also be needing some nicotine patches.” She pulled out her debit card and tapped it sharply on the counter and watched the man turn away to retrieve the box. Shaking her head she catches a glimpse of the news playing on a small TV behind the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pretty, blonde broadcaster was standing outside somewhere with an umbrella. Her thin mouth was turned down and she looked near to tears. Behind her was the alternating blue and red lights of the cop cars and an area cordoned off by yellow tape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A body was found a few hours ago by a hiker on the Olympic Discovery Trail. According to Police Officials, while they are not certain, this does appear to be another victim of an emerging gang here in Port Angeles…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s terrible what people in this world will do,” the man sighed and bagged her items twice. “Best you get home and lock your doors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods in agreement before tearing her eyes away from the scene of a black body bag being transferred from the scene. Bile rose in the back of her throat and she struggled to swallow it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m actually headed to Hollywood Beach,” she rasped and then cleared her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He side eyed her and slipped her receipt into her bag. “Don’t know how smart that is, young lady,” he stated warmly if a bit condescendingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed her things off the counter. “Don’t worry,” she smiled. “I’m meeting someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning away she yanked her hood up with one hand and shouldered her way out of the corner store leaving behind a man that vaguely reminded her of her father. Stepping out into the rain, she sighed and let her shoulders droop. It was always wet here; always cold! She was sick of it. She wanted to live somewhere warm with lots of sun. Somewhere where she would never have use of a parka or have to worry about putting chains on her tires. Somewhere like Spain… or maybe Southern Italy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She collapsed in a huff on the bench under the awning at the bus stop. The tops of her thighs had managed to stay dry thanks to her light raincoat she had found at the consignment shop, but from the knee down she was thoroughly soaked. She scrunched up her nose at the feeling of wet denim and socks. Apparently, the leather ankle boots were not as water-proof as she allowed herself to believe. She brought her left foot up to rest on the bench and hugged her leg to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lie. She didn’t have plans to meet anyone tonight. No friends, no lovers, no clients. Tonight was for herself. Earlier, she had tried unwinding with a hot bath and some rose scented candles. It had worked for a little while until she stepped out of the bath and was faced with the scar on her hip while patting herself dry. Then, she felt as though the walls were caving in on her. She was numb and yet claustrophobic like… like…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a dead person zipped up in a black body bag.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver shot down her spine. She hoped beyond hope that when she finally kicked the bucket it was a peaceful affair. Maybe that way she could go straight from her death bed to the crematorium and skip being lugged around in a glorified duffle bag. She stepped on the empty bus and took a seat by the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken a moment, but she was proud of herself for pulling her shit together for her dad. She had pulled on her robe and called down the stairs to him that she was tired and heading off to bed at around nine. An hour later she heard him shuffle off to bed and soon deep snores drifted from the room down the hall form hers. A careful tiptoe down the stairs and the forethought to have the taxi pick her up down the street meant she was on her way to the city in under ten minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving her truck meant that if Charlie did get up and check outside he would see nothing a miss. Besides, she clutched the bag with her wine, she might sneak out, but she wasn’t a reckless driver. Nothing would keep her from stealing this night back from the world. It was just her and the driver and the world was so quiet in that moment. She shivered slightly and brushed her wet hair from her forehead. Her breath fogged up the window on the bus and she dragged her cold finger through it drawing a flower. Her nose crinkled in disgust when her eyes started to water. She had had enough of the wet tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, she would drink, smoke, sing, pray, scream, and scheme but she was done crying. She was done letting people hurt her and others. Tonight, she would celebrate her death and host her own funeral and in the morning she would rise from the ashes determined and armed with a plan. A plan to take back her life and her happiness and put down those who took it from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed deeply and watched the flower disappear and reappear with every exhale. Her thoughts flickered to a different flower. A rose with beautiful blonde hair and piercing butterscotch eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A rose with thorns.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and watched as storefronts blurred past. Most of them were already dark with only a few restaurants and bars still open so late. One in particular caught her eye, a bookshop called Odyssey already closed for the night. It was charming with its big display windows and green brick. A perfect place to buy a gift for a rose that likes to read. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Her siblings were idiots. Cute, loveable, grudgingly entertaining idiots that made it very difficult for her to finish her episode of Golden Girls on her phone before the bell. Alice and Emmett were playing a game that involved screaming penis at different volumes while Jasper was busy keeping Edward from running for the hills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edward, she’s just a girl who needs some homework help,” her brother drawled. She smirked at the quickly doubling impatience in his voice. Jasper definitely drew the short straw when it came to his role as family therapist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>a girl! I can’t read her mind,” Edward huffed and leaned against his boring Volvo. She wished her brother would let her paint it already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Rosalie chimed in and tucked her headphones away. “It’s almost like that’s what everyone else’s experience is like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward opened his mouth to bitch, but was drowned out by Emmett screaming penis at the top of his lungs. Students broke their necks to gaze befuddled at her man-child of a brother. Rosalie grabbed her bag prepared to dip and hide from her embarrassing family in the library. One strap was casually slung over her shoulder when the harsh rumble of a poorly maintained truck engine rolled into the parking lot with a white knuckled Bella Swan behind the wheel. Briefly her mind wanders to whether or not the truck would be safe for a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t pry like that, Rose,” Edward states haughtily. Rosalie swore she could see his brain, his nose was stuck so far up in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hop off my dick.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brother straightened up and the stick up his ass made a magical reappearance. She had wondered where that went. He glared at her and she shrugged. Eavesdroppers never hear anything nice about themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie crossed her arms and chose to quietly observe Bella Swan from across the car park. Had the young girl been listening to what her classmates said of her? Had she overheard in her English class that the boys were absolutely tripping over themselves? That she was the shiny new toy of Forks, Washington that everyone either wanted to befriend, fuck, or interrogate? Rosalie never envied Edward’s abilities. Simply overhearing the vapid and lewd conversation of her supposed peers made her sick. If they had the audacity to say such things, what did they think?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella turned off her truck and carefully loosened her grip on the steering wheel. Rosalie imagined that she was steeling herself for the day ahead of her. In a brief moment of optimism, she believed Bella Swan was aware of the gossip and that she wouldn’t allow herself to be played by these pathetic children. Golden eyes traced her smooth cheek and admired the strawberry and cream color found so often in the delicate faces of porcelain dolls, but much less so in the faces of blossoming young girls. At least, not now-a-days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Often, today, girls wanted their skin tanned and their hair blond and gleaming. Nothing wrong with it, Rosalie thought, just some girls looked and felt better as they were. She remembered watching a young lady lather sunscreen on her thin arms while walking along the Thames. Her friend had tossed her head back and laughed pointing out the thick cloud cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Best not to leave it up to chance,’ she had smiled and tossed her rose gold curls over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett had been with her at the time. Taking a much needed excursion on the cloudy day with her to explore the shops. He had caught her staring and given her a soft, sad smile that looked so out of place on his mischievous face. It wasn’t until they had arrived home that she realized he thought she wanted to eat the girl. She sputtered and tripped over words trying to explain that that wasn’t the case at all. Rosalie merely found the young girl… pretty? Alluring? Definitely not edible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished she could have seen that girl on a sunny day, maybe in a pretty dress and a sun hat. Rosalie was even more curious to see Bella Swan in the sun. She wondered if the young girl’s cheek would glow like the moon or gleam like a pearl. What color would her curls be then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie had few memories of being a human and even fewer ones of being a child. However, she could conjure a hazy memory, like trying to view a ladies face beneath her veil, of owning one of the dolls Edward’s playmate resembled. She was rosy cheeked with brown eyes, but her hair had been golden like her own. She wore a pretty blue dress and her marble eyes gleamed in the light. Rosalie imagined that she could still few the doll’s cool porcelain cheek beneath her fingers. Imagined that it felt just like hers did now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty but cold.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella  let out a deep breath and threw open her truck door. She tried to shimmy her way out of the car as gracefully as possible, but her open bag caught on her seat belt and books tumbled out onto the blacktop. Without registering what she was doing, Rosalie took a half step in the girl’s direction, but Edward and his savior complex was already riding in on his white horse to save her. Her things were collected and stashed away once more and, as Alice had predicted, Bella asked him for help with biology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie rolls her eyes at Edward’s bashful number and soon the pair are heading towards her and the rest of her siblings to retrieve Edward’s bag. Bella hung back a step, but quickened her pace when she noticed Rosalie was standing with the rest of her siblings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would kill Jasper if he ever said anything, but she was secretly ecstatic at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward breaks away to round the side of the Volvo and Bella comes to a stop before her. She kicked the bit of loose blacktop with her boot and gave Rosalie a secret little smile. Her sweater was a deep maroon and drooped off one shoulder pulling on the warm tones of her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Rosalie,” she breathed. “How was your night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie’s mouth dropped open slightly in surprise, but she covered it by wetting her lips with a red tongue. The color rose in Bella’s cheeks and Rosalie gave her own secret smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bearable,” she droned and held the girls gaze until Bella dropped it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So she is scared of me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She refused to let herself be disappointed by that and instead reveled in the small bit of power she held over this human girl with pretty, porcelain skin. All the while, she wondered if Bella would flinch at the cold of her hand if she were to reach out and stroke it. Just to find a flaw. Of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella shook her head and chuckled at the ground. “Ha, yeah, that’s fair,” she beamed at Rosalie before reaching into her bag. “Umm… I noticed the book you were reading yesterday and I thought you might also like this one,” she shrugged and held out a book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie was unable to hide her shock this time. Her eyes widened and her haughty air diffused. She was uncomfortably aware that her siblings were secretly watching her reaction. Her pale hand bridged the gap and took the gift from Bella. Rosalie smoothed her hand along the cover and traced the title with a single manicured nail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sun Also Rises </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Ernest Hemingway had been another book on her list that she wanted to read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she sighed softly. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Bella. Thank you,” she could feel hell freeze over when she replied. Apparently, her siblings felt the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t mention it,” Bella grinned and leaned in. “I mean really, don’t mention it I can’t have people thinking I’m a pushover,” she joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie recognized that she was trying to shrug off the gift, but it wasn’t everyday that someone had the gumption to approach her let alone present her with a gift. What a gift it was too! Rosalie had money to burn. Jewels, clothes, mansions were at her fingertips at all times, but that made them worth very little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was sentimental. It meant something to her and she couldn’t understand how a girl she’d barely known a day could see into her soul quite like that. Her secret smile became a little more genuine rather than snide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you ready to work on that assignment, Bella?” Edward piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella shook her head as though dazed and took a step back. “Yeah, thanks for this,” she called over her shoulder and turned back to face Rosalie. “See you later, Rose?” she asked softly. Rosalie had to admit that the gleam of Bella’s eyes were what soldier boys used to write about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Maybe,” she answered non-committedly and then thought better, “thanks again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward and Bella turned and headed into the science building. Rosalie couldn’t tear her eyes away until she saw Bella’s faded red backpack disappear beyond the doors. When she did she saw Emmett pretending to swoon into Alice’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Bella! A book!” he crooned in a high-pitched wavering voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the best for you… Rose.” Alice mocked back exaggerating Bella’s breathy tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper for all his merit was trying not to bust at the seams, but it was a losing battle. Something a soldier like him was quick to spot. Rosalie furrowed her brow and shoved the book in her purse that doubled as a school bag. She locked the Jeep with Emmett’s things inside and headed to her first period. Smiling at the sounds of her brother’s betrayed cries.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was slightly longer as an apology, but also because I could make it longer. I do have a lot of the chapters planned out and am aiming to stick to that plan as much as possible. However! If you have any small head cannons you'd like to see go ahead and comment them. One of mine is that Rosalie secretly wishes she could get her ears double pierced. I just feel like that's something a permanently 19-year-old gal would wish for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short chapter because fuck Organic Chemistry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rosalie wondered how bark felt to humans. She no longer remembered what it was like to place her palm on one of the trees in Washington Square Park. Eyes closed she gently ground the crown of her head against the tree she was lounging in feeling the ridges and the moss. Humans could get splinters and abrasions from wood, but the tree would soon crumble beneath Rosalie’s fingers than pierce her marble skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She plucked a bit of the dark brown bark between two slim fingers and held it up in the diffuse light of the green canopy. The bit of red cedar had Rosalie daydreaming of the way Bella Swan’s hair fell into her face when she grinned and leant closer to her. Her hair had looked redder this morning than when she first saw her worn and unkempt at the grocer’s. The bags under eyes seemed lighter, too, under the sparse concealer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Below her, Emmett whooped in response to the enraged growl of the black bear he had goaded into a fight. The bear stood on its hindlegs swiping at her brother with heavy, clawed paws. It wasn’t as large as a grizzly. Not that a grizzly bear offered a whole lot of challenge against them anyways. Honestly, it was like watching a kitten fight a tank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bear dropped to all fours and charged at Emmett at full speed. He laughed and pulled the bear into a headlock. “Don’t loose your head little homie,” he sang and body slammed the poor animal. He just had to play with his food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her and Emmett had left the school after fifth period and made their way to one of their favorite hunting grounds about 16 miles southwest of the Snider Jackson South Trailhead. It was just out of range of where most of the humans liked to hike and go adventuring. If only they knew what beasts really roamed these woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Emmett breaking the bear’s neck rung in her ears. Would Bella still have given her the book if she knew what they were? She was at a loss as to why the girl had bought her such a nice gift when Rosalie had been… well, not nice. That’s for sure. Bella didn’t know her from Eve!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought of the lovely copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sun Also Rises </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was tucked in her purse and left in the safety of the Jeep. Rosalie had let Emmett drive so she could thumb through the pages and take in the smell of a new book and the faint scent of lavender and smoke. Tucked into the crook of the Red Cedar’s limbs Rosalie wished she hadn’t left the book behind. She could have been reading while Emmett plays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie couldn’t feel pain, not like humans, but her chest ached slightly just thinking about the gift and the girl it came from. It was a queer feeling. It felt like loss, but tasted like hope, uncomfortable and comforting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Still thinking about your new best friend?” Emmett leapt up next to her startling her out of her reverie. He had a touch of blood in the corners of his mouth that reminded her of kids after eating spaghetti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What?” she shot up out of her casual slouch and felt the limb groan under her. “No, I mean, it was a very thoughtful gesture,” Rosalie admitted. “But, Em, I don’t know her. She doesn’t know me,” she tried to brush off the subject, but Emmett wasn’t in the mood to ignore the werewolf in the woods. His sister rivalled Edward when it came to emotional constipation sometimes. It was a frequent debate between him and Alice which one was worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, it seems like she knows something,” he prodded. “She did pick up on your love for reading and nerdy literary tastes,” Emmett smiled at the minor jab then frowned when his joke was passed over. Alice would have laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie shook her head and groaned, “I have to return it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now why would you do that?” he cried. “Are you trying to be a douchebag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he earned a sharp glare and purse of the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I was rude to her and I can’t promise that I will ever be pleasant to her,” she said, gesticulating with an elegant hand. “This gift was her olive branch!” she strained out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you considered that maybe, just maybe, she doesn’t expect anything from you? That she simply gave you the book because she’s nice and wanted to do something for someone who seems so miserable all the time?” Emmett questioned. He was used to Rosalie overthinking things. She had a hard time not ruminating and since they don’t sleep she rarely caught a break from her own mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I am not miserable,” she pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Emmett rolled his eyes. “Right and I’m a Catholic Nun,” he quipped. “Babe, sometimes you’re worse than Eddy with how much brooding you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I do not!” Rosalie roared and shoved her brother out of the tree. He landed on the ground with a thud and a bellowing laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep the gift,” he said. “Know that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but, for once, accept that good things can happen to you without strings attached.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easier said than done. Everything in Rosalie’s life had strings attached. They crisscrossed her body and strangled her in their web. Her childhood, her engagement, hell, even her death had come with strings attached. She felt like she was constantly signing a contract without reading the fine print. She rubbed her aching chest with the flat of her palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People always wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but when she had looked into Bella Swan’s chocolate brown eyes earlier that morning she could pretend for a moment that they were just two girls that owed nothing to each other or the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and shimmied out of the tree. She landed next to Emmett and bumped his shoulder with hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you get so wise?” Rosalie grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Emmett snorted. “Came with the Fairy Godmother dress.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anybody reading a ton of Catradora fanfiction? No? Just me then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I wrote this chapter as a break between writing thREE ORGANIC CHEMISTRY LAB REPORTS!! Someone, please, put me out of my misery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is a parabola?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I care?” Bella groaned and dropped her head to rest on her stacked arms. She winced feeling the multitude of pins in her hair shift and stab her scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Tuesday afternoon and Bella was trying to teach herself pre-calculus in the kitchen while waiting for the oven timer to go off. The garden salad was chilling in the fridge next to a couple of beers waiting for Charlie to get home. It was a bit early for dinner, but Bella had to start the lasagna as soon as she got home to make sure that she would have enough time to make it to her new dance class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing she set her math homework to the side and debates on whether or not she should just suck it up and ask Edward for help. His number was programmed in her phone under “Even More Emo Louis”. His pinched brow and broodiness reminded her of the jaded vampire from the Anne Rice novel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella rolled over her toes a small moan falling off her lips as she indulged in the slightly painful stretch. Her leo was giving her a slight wedgie under her sweatpants and her tights were starting to make her itch. The new studio, Ballet Workshop, was down the street from Bella Italia. After leaving the restaurant after dinner with a friend, Bella had nearly rear-ended a Camry while driving past it. Blood still rushing in her ears, she had made the hasty decision to sign up for classes after a year long break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she found herself standing in the kitchen her mother had painted yellow 17 years ago with a racing heart and dance bag packed sitting near the door. She had almost called to cancel, but Charlie had looked so thrilled to hear that she had found a studio that she chickened out of chickening out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad you’re making a home for yourself here, Bells.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie had crooked an awkward half smile at her and patted her shoulder with his calloused hand. Bella had damned near crumbled at the sincerity in his gaze. It was something she hadn’t even known she wanted and now she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Bella knew she was a lot of things, but she never thought she would be a ‘Daddy’s Girl’. Or maybe she was just a ‘Stable Parental Figure’s Girl’?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sound of the Police Cruiser pulling into the driveway reaches her, Bella quickly gathers her school things and runs them up to her room only stumbling a little on the top step. She was pulling a couple plates and forks out when Charlie came in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Bells?” He called gruffly from the foyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella ducked her head out of the kitchen to see him methodically removing the clip from his gun, ejecting the bullet in the chamber, and turning the safety on before placing it in the drawer near the door. Some would say he was paranoid, but it was rightfully so. Charlie might forget the name of Bill Cheney’s kid, but he would never forget the day his ex wife almost shot herself with his gun. That was only a week before she spirited away with his only child not allowing him to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could it have really been the rain?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, dad. Food’s done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie made a quick detour to turn the Mariners game on in the living room. Bella noticed that he was toting a couple of shopping bags with him before turning her attention to serving up heaping portions of lasagna and salad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smells good, Bells! Thank you,” Charlie exclaimed pleasantly surprised. His ex-wife hadn’t been the best chef, but he still ate whatever she had put on the table. That’s just how Charlie loved, silent and devoted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella shrugged and slid Charlie a beer before sitting down to eat. Her cheeks were tinged a bit pink from the praise and recognition. Several cooked meals, loads of laundry, and months of paid bills had gone unnoticed in Renee’s house. It was just something Bella was expected to do and had been since she was a small girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Bells, thank you for cooking. You didn’t have to do that,” he insisted, taking note of his daughter’s averted eyes and hunched shoulders. Charlie wondered if Bella would’ve had an easier time if she had turned out more like Renee, outgoing and bold, than like him, shy but responsible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and ate in silence while the blush faded from her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you think you will be home tonight?” he asked. He had been a little surprised when Bella had told him she was starting classes again. Dance had felt like more of a Renee decision when Bella had been younger, but now it seemed to be a special love of his daughter’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I only have two classes tonight so definitely by midnight,” she paused to take a sip of water. “Have I been too loud coming home?” Bella murmured looking at her plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, I’m just worried,” he soothed. “Port Angeles has been having some problems and you go into the city by yourself all the time. I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Charlie admitted. Perhaps those were the magic words because Bella finally met his eyes for a moment pulled in by the sincerity in his voice. She had heard those words from Renee before, but they had always sounded hollow and tasted like ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah, some girls in my class were talking about the murders. Stuff like this happened a lot in Phoenix,” Bella grunted then cleared her throat. “Not saying that makes it better, but I feel like I’m a bit desensitized to it? I don’t know it just seems kind of odd that a couple of murders are getting so much media attention,” she shook her head and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Charlie nodded solemnly, “well, Port Angeles may be a city but it’s nothing like Phoenix. We don’t see things like this a whole lot. People are scared and I think it’s good to be cautious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m cautious,” she spit out quickly. Not maliciously just in that stubborn way that proved to Charlie that Bella was her daughter. Sometimes it was easy to forget.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah,” he crooked a half-smile. “Well, I still got you a taser and some pepper spray to keep on you. I won’t try and enforce a curfew. Lord knows, I’m not here most nights and we have both always been night owls,” he laughed and watched the tension bleed from Bella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ain’t that the truth!” she smiled back. “You’re lucky you didn’t have to suffer through Renee’s Sunrise Yoga kick. After the third day I was so sleep deprived I started hearing colors!” she exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom is a free-spirit that’s for sure,” he chuckled lowly. “I’ve been meaning to ask, Bells, what days do you have dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, I only have dance Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, but I may or may not have gotten a job?” Bella winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “May have? Are you still waiting to hear back?” Charlie inquired. Bella had dropped her gaze once more and feigned interest in a stray piece of spinach from her salad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m a waitress at Bella Italia,” she spoke quietly voice cracking. “It's a restaurant right across the street from the studio and the tips are really nice.” Bella peaked up through her eyelashes to see her father nodding his head and polishing off the rest of his lasagna. His face was smooth and void of outward signs of disapproval, but Bella had learned her lesson years ago to not let her guard down just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to know that you don’t have to work if you don’t want to, Bells,” Charlie began. “However, I am very proud of you,” he admitted gruffly. It was his turn to blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is the beast gonna be able to survive the back and forth like that?” he asked with a furrowed brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She’s done okay so far,” Bella nodded. “I’m gonna take her to another mechanic though. No offense to Jacob, I’m just being cautious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella stood up and began gathering their dirty dishes. Charlie waved her off and took the dishes from her hands and placed them in the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s a good idea. You got someone in mind?” he asked with his back turned to her. Charlie turned on the faucet and let the sink fill with warm soapy water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Bella worried her lip watching her father search the kitchen for some tupperware. “But I can ask around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched in nervous silence for a few moments as her father began washing the dishes and setting them aside to dry. Bella eventually got up to double and triple check that her bag was packed. She put off leaving until she absolutely had to in case her father decided he needed her to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella cleared her throat, “I gotta clear out if I wanna be on time. Are you sure you can handle cleaning up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie turned to look at her over his shoulder while drying a pan.  “Go on and have fun, Bells. Take your taser and be safe, please?” he pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Tears caught in her throat and she swallowed thickly before smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shuffled out the front door and down the steps to her truck. It was lightly misting outside and she hurried to toss her dance bag into the passenger seat. Bella started the growling beast of a truck and pulled out of the driveway of her father’s house. She had almost made it to the end of the street when she burst into tears. Heavy, rib breaking sobs that lasted the whole drive to Port Angeles. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a formal apology to any and all dancers. I am NOT a dancer, but I really wanted Bella to have more interests outside of the Cullens and this one is somewhat canonical??? I don't know! Anyway I promise to research dance genres and dance culture because y'all are a damn cult. Don't lie. If you have any advice let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, kind of been on a roll this week. We'll see how many chapters I can bust out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rosalie was taught that the science of machines and steam engines was for men. The moment her mother saw her interest piqued by the rumbling life of an automobile she was quickly guided away like a lamb by her shepheard. Not from all science, just the science she was fascinated by. In lieu she was supposed to occupy herself with biology and ecology. The study of life was considered a lady science then. Chemicals, gravity, machines, and stars were reserved for men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Rosalie was left with birds and flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For hours she was made to sit and draw the petals and leaves of the various flowers from the family garden. Her governess and then eventually her chaperone would then take her to the park to draw trees and birds. Rosalie was instructed to find the beauty of God in his creations. To sit and feel reverent and then devoted as she copied it with messy charcoals and pastels.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found the wrath of Him instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In every unhatched egg, every blight, and every death she saw the angry righteousness of God. When one of the maids gave birth to a stillborn baby girl, she saw his cruelty. Life science wasn’t a lady science because women were weak in the mind or had too delicate sensibilities. It was a lady’s science because only women could actively observe the cruelty of life and still brave it head on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie never loved life science. She much rather preferred working with her hands, elbow deep in oil and grease and God knows what else. Sitting and observing was utterly boring for her. That is, until she found an interesting subject matter and Bella Swan was proving to be quite fascinating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl sat between Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber quietly listening to the quick chatter of her friends. She seemed more content to eat and just let the conversation flow around her. Bella Swan had packed her own lunch it seemed; fit with a salad, some apple slices, and a protein shake. Could her healthy diet be a sign of pregnancy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward huffed in his seat across from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie didn’t give him the attention he craved for the conversation at Bella’s table had veered quickly and now the poor girl was the center of attention. Jessica shot out questions at the speed of light not giving Bella a chance to answer. While the questions didn’t seem all too personal to Rosalie, Bella’s pink cheeks seemed to suggest otherwise. It was more of an interrogation than a chat amongst new friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sister shushed Emmett when he tried to debate her on KPOP groups. His jaw dropped offended till he realized what she was doing and settled in to eavesdrop too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie rolled her eyes. “You guys-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh!” Alice snapped and kicked her leg under the table. “I wanna know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...But you’re so pale! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jessica giggled and poked Bella’s porcelain hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m part albino, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bella responded flatly. Everyone at the table stared at her with wide eyes and she blushed even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a joke! Charlie is Swedish and Renee is Italian…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She rambled picking at the label on her shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s really cool! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angela piped up and everyone nodded occasionally throwing out what little ancestry knowledge they had. Soon the conversation circled back to Bella when Lauren gave her a backhanded compliment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I’m French. My grandmother moved to the US after she had my mom. I’m even fluent in French! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lauren smirked at Bella, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you know your native tongue, Bella? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie spotted her arched brow from across the cafeteria, but Bella quickly replaced her annoyed expression with a gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, Lauren, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she began sweetly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do speak Italian. Quite well seeing as Renee and I have been visiting there since I was young. Have you been to France, Lauren? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bella popped an apple slice in her mouth and tilted her head curiously, but Rosalie could see her smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so could Alice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” she giggled. “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>have claws!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna lie, I thought she might be a bit of a pushover since she bought you a gift after you were rude to her,” Emmett joined in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Rosalie hissed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not trying to be mean, Rose,” Alice placated seeing her sister’s dour expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just good to see she can stick up for herself,” Emmett agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper leaned back in his chair and took Alice’s hand in his. He wore a tense but proud smile. Even Edward looked a little impressed. He didn’t like Jessica Stanley because she annoyed him, but he hated Lauren for how self-centered and cruel she could be. Rosalie felt similarly. She saw Lauren as a child who threw tantrums when she didn’t get her way. The girl was clearly feeling threatened by Bella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation at the table lulls and Bella takes the opportunity to get up from her seat and make her way across the cafeteria to them. Rosalie noticed right away that she looked lighter, less tired maybe. Her gait was a bit stiff though and her shoulders tense, but she wore the same secret smile she had the other day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella Swan looked up from watching her steps and waved shyly. The closer she got the stronger her scent became. She smelled different today. The smoke and lavender remained the same but there was also the bite of camphor and clean smell of grapefruit lingering about her. Bella had chosen to wear a faded pair of light denim overalls cuffed at the hems over a tattered black sweatshirt. The overalls were marred by splatters of paint and the front pocket was being held together by a litany of multi-sized safety pins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks… comfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is she wearing?” Alice gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella placed her hands on the back of the empty chair at our table and nodded at Rose in greeting before turning to Edward. Rosalie dropped her gaze and tried her best to look uninterested while wondering why she wanted Bella to single her out like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Edward,” she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “I was wondering what you’re doing after school? I could really use some help on some things.” Bella winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward looked a bit shocked. This was the outcome he had wanted when they had swapped numbers, but he figured he would have had to push the girl a bit more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course!” he croaked. “My afternoon is free. Did you want to follow me after the 6th bell? Our house can be hard to find,” Edward leaned his forearms on the table to feign casual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bella started to shake her head before he finished and trapped her plump bottom lip between her teeth. “I actually have to drop my truck off at a mechanic after school. Could you send me an address?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie looked up and met Emmett’s amused gaze for a split second before opening her mouth. “I can take a look at it,” she blurted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Bella peered at her doe-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your truck,” Rosalie swallowed. “I could take a look at it while you get your assignments sorted out. Two birds, one stone,” she shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett leant over and clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder. “Yeah, Rosie’s the family mechanic. Total nerd! She likes to fix up cars for fun,” he barked. Rosalie began to feel particularly homicidal. At least she was until Jasper calmed her down. She shot him a toothless smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She’s also single,” he whispered and began winking animatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nevermind. Still homicidal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie crushed Emmett’s foot beneath the table and glared at him. Poor Bella found herself turning redder than a lobster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Actually, that would be awesome,” she squeaked and rubbed a pink ear. “What do you charge?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nothing. You don’t owe me anything. Think of it as a thank you for the book,” Rosalie declared. She was set on the matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Have you started reading it yet?” Bella leaned in like they were two little girls swapping secrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost finished actually. I think it might be one of my favorites,” she admits copying Bella’s soft tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too -there’s that secret smile again- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t stand it to think my life is going so fast and I’m not really living it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Really puts shit in perspective,” she nods. Rosalie found herself admiring all the colors in Bella’s eyes. The chocolate hues and amber tones swirled together pulling her deeper and deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward grunts and pinches his face into a scowl mumbling about swearing. Bella rolls her eyes and leans away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Sorry your holiness,” she prods. “But, no really, thanks and I’ll see y’all at the end of the day?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett waves farewell with his napkin, “Ciao, Bella!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella freezes for a moment, but recovers with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns and walks back to her previously abandoned table to see a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Jessica. Even Angela looked a little surprised, but she was too polite to really show it. Bella ignores Jess and stoops to grab the strap of her bag and sling it over her shoulder. She even takes her time discarding her trash so Jessica might have some time to recover. Finally, Bella runs out of things to fuss with and Jessica was dedicated to impersonating a statue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, what is it?” Bella concedes with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just… you just went up!” Jessica pants. “You talked to them!” Her expression morphed to one of surprise to one of awe. Bella rolled her eyes and shot Angela a questioning look. The sweet girl simply shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These kids need to touch some grass. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see what the big deal is, Jess,” she rasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… hello! Have you seen them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella tosses a quick glance over her shoulder at the sweet blonde talking to her other siblings. “Yeah, they’re people, too. They would probably appreciate being treated normally instead of being gawked at.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe the Ice Queen talked to you,” Jessica gaped bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who? Rosalie? She’s so nice! She literally just offered to look at my truck after school while Edward helps me with math and bio,” she argued adamantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, my whole world has just been torn apart. I need a day or two to grieve because what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella snorts at Jessica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re too much. Walk with me to class, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Only because I’m scared you’re a hallucination and if you leave my sight I'll have to face the fact that Spanish has finally driven me insane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessica loops her arm through Angela’s and Bella’s and leads them to the cafeteria doors. Before the doors can close all the way, she catches the bellowing laughter of Emmett Cullen. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They had given Alice and Emmett a budget when they sent them off on their mission to “obtain snacks for the human”. Her siblings had taken their job seriously immediately by donning sunglasses and pretending to talk through an earpiece. Rosalie had thrown a rock at Alice to get them to stop rolling around the parking lot as though they were under fire. Unfortunately, that had only fueled their narrative. Jasper claimed he would demote them if they didn’t complete their mission in a “timely manner”. It had done the trick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now her fair-haired brother was driving them home in the Volvo while Edward had a meltdown in the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I honestly do not understand what possessed me to invite a human into our den of sin!” Edward groaned and thumped his head against the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie ceases fixing her makeup and hair in the sun visor mirror and shares a look with Jasper. They both hated it when Edward started up with his religious melodrama. It was annoying, but it also made Esme feel bad. Carlisle was raised in an era where religion was a given, Alice and Emmett couldn’t care less about religion, and her and Jasper were put off of it due to the politics. Esme was different. After Edward, Esme was the most religious out of all of them. In life, she had loved her faith despite it leading her to a loveless and dangerous marriage. In undeath, her faith had only grown stronger. She saw vampirism as an apology from God for her suffering in life and as a way for her to spread love and aid forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever Edward started up on his damnation talks, Esme would clasp the small Star of David she wears about her neck and simply smile. To her, finding love and children in this life had been proof enough that they were not damned. When questioned on their diet Esme would laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>True angels are terrifying, monstrous creatures. They are still divine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Den of sin? I’m sure Esme won’t appreciate your assessment of her interior decorating skills. Stop being so dramatic,” Rosalie chided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Humans have been over to the house before, Edward” Jasper drawled. “I’m sure everything will be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>ones have but never a human I can’t read. What if she notices something is off? I won’t be able to tell and Alice’s power is shoddy at best right now, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was leaning in between the two seats now practically sitting on the center counsel as he fiddled with the radio. Jasper huffed when he changed it from the country station to classical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Strike two,” Rosalie switched the radio to a local pop station. “You just want to piss off everyone in the family, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Actually, strike three,” Jasper corrected with Britney Spears’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toxic</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing in the background. “I know you don’t see my power as being of the same caliber as yours and Alice’s. However, you’re dead wrong. I am more than capable of monitoring the human’s emotions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What?” Edward whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Bella,” she repeated. “She is literally following us home so we should probably get used to using her name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper doesn’t take his eyes off the road, but she could see his smile. He started humming along to the song. Peaking in the rearview mirror, Rosalia spotted Edward pouting with the hood of his hoodie up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God. If only it was raining and Secondhand Serenade was playing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like you to care,” Edward growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, it- This is different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Rosalie cares a lot,” Jasper coos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What is that supposed to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re nervous,” he shrugged as though that answered everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I am and so is Eddie,” Rosalie prodded. “What’s your point?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is nervous the poor girl will step one foot in our house and run screaming for the hills. You are nervous she won’t want to run. What I don’t understand is why. People in the family have gotten close to certain mortals over the years. Emmett still plays fantasy football with the boy from Montana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t know,” she sighed. “This just feels different. Esme is already trying to take her under her wing. Carlisle is keeping an eye out for her. Alice and Emmett are going out of their way to make her comfortable tonight. It just feels like what’s coming is more than ‘fantasy football’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel the same way,” Edward whispers. “You know it’s odd, most humans make the thirst at least a little bit worse when they are near but she doesn’t. I will admit she does smell nice under all the other scents that cling to her, but not tasty?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Jasper agrees. “I haven’t had as great of a struggle around the little miss like I do with some of the other students. It kinda puts me at ease” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. I hadn’t noticed that before,” she hesitated. “Is that common?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to Jasper first, but he just shrugged and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to ask Carlisle. I’ll call for another family meeting,” Edward declared, pulling out his phone. Jasper and Rosalie let out twin groans.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were about five minutes from the house when Rosalie remembered something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, did anyone warn Esme?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Shit” Edward gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Jasper pretended to clutch his pearls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edward, language!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all prefer longer (3500-4000 word) chapters or shorter (about 2000 word) chapters? I feel like it's quicker to pop out several short chapters, but I don't know if that's a tease.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I might have to update the tags for this fic, but I don't want to give a whole bunch away. In other news, I cranked out this chapter way quicker than I was expecting to. I feel like I am setting a bad example of what is to be expected from me and that my current productivity (or procrastination) is only going to come back to bite me in the ass.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jasper parked the Volvo and entered the house to help Esme before Bella’s beast of a truck comes to a full stop. Rosalie waits by the Volvo as Edward directs her where to park. Bella almost takes out a couple of bushes when she finally gets a good look at the Cullen’s house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>House</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a modest word for it. The place was a damn McMansion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella had known that the Cullen’s were well off. Angela had mentioned how their father was a doctor and the kids wore nice clothes and drove nice cars. It made sense that the Cullen’s would also have a nice house. Except this wasn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was extremely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This house screamed disgustingly wealthy. It was a mix of rich wood and smooth stone that blended seamlessly with the surrounding nature. Bella supposed it was a good thing the Cullen’s didn’t have neighbors because a large portion of the exterior was actually tall glass windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Must be a bitch to heat in the winter time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella hopped out of the truck and reached for her bag. She caught sight of a tear in her sleeve. When she had chosen her outfit for the day she had gone based off what was most comfortable after having her ass kicked at practice. Now the old, worn sweatshirt and overalls seemed less ‘comfy cute’ and more ‘homeless shelter chic’. She groaned and faced Edward and Rosalie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should she put her hair up? Would that make her look better?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your place is…” Bella hesitates. “I mean we’re in the middle of nowhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie lets out a little laugh and reaches around Edward to pluck the keys from Bella’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise not to hurt her, but I’m going to go ahead and start so I have enough time,” Rosalie assured before turning her attention to the truck and leaving Bella blushing and a bit stunned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward ushers her into the house and starts giving Bella a short tour. She teased him when he used the words “turn about the home.” Seriously? What century was this guy living in? The oddities didn’t stop there. Bella noticed that the longer she hung around Edward Cullen the more awkward and dorky he seemed. She had to physically bite her tongue to keep from laughing when she realized her “turn about the home” was just him flexing how many toilets they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all fairness, Bella wasn’t the only one holding back hysterics though she didn’t know it. Esme and Jasper in the kitchen were avoiding making eye contact less they burst into a fit of giggles. Rosalie was practically vibrating in her garage. Her brother truly was the worst at social interactions. He was acting like they didn’t pee too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the pair ended up in the kitchen with Esme and Jasper. Bella recognized Esme as being the woman from the store that had given her directions. She knew the woman had only been trying to be friendly, but it was impossible to ignore the pity in her amber eyes. Now, Bella found herself underdressed standing in her immaculate kitchen amongst her well-kempt children. She felt her cheeks heat up and untucked the hair behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s mother was fluttering about the kitchen scooping cookie dough onto a baking sheet. Jasper was doing his part by putting the first tray into the hot oven. Soft, wordless music was playing creating a delicate and warm atmosphere. Bella felt like a miscreant who had stumbled upon heaven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, dears!” Esme beamed at them from the island and quickly wiped her hands on her buttercup apron. She drifted over to them and greeted Edward with a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Bella,” Esme dragged her into a… cold hug?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Esme! The cookies will be done in about thirty minutes. I’m sorry they’re not homemade it seems my children didn’t find it necessary to tell me they were bringing home a friend,” Esme threw Edward a narrowed eyed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where Bella’s face was once hot with embarrassment grew pale instantly. She found herself a bit lightheaded as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for intruding,” she faltered. “I’m sure Edward can help me over the phone. I wasn’t thinking when I asked to come over today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esme ceased her teasing glare and her face went slack with confusion before softening with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, dear! I was poking fun,” Esme smoothed her palms down Bella’s arms. “I’m excited to have you here, promise. Now you and Edward go get working and I’ll bring you some cookies when they are done, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella nods and follows Edward out of the kitchen to the stairs. Once she felt they were out of earshot of Edward’s mother she turned to apologize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Edward. Look, I’m sorry if I got you into trouble back there,” she winced. “I should have given you more notice so you could ask your mom for permission.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him freeze mid step and turn to face her with a pinched brow. “What? No, Bella! I’m not in trouble for having guests,” he held up his hands. “Esme was just embarrassed she didn’t have a snack prepared for you. I think she wanted to straighten up as well. My brother can be a slob.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella shifted to lean her back against the rail and her gaze flitted to the art piece on the wall. It was a gradient made of graduation caps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I didn’t mean to embarrass her. She really doesn’t have to go out of her way for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward shrugged, “that is just Esme’s nature. Truly, Bella, she is thrilled I am making friends outside the family.” He averted his gaze and continued to make his way up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella smirks and skips a couple steps to catch up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends, huh?” she teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My apologies if that was a bit presumptuous. I merely meant-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Relax, dude, you sound like a damn founding father,” she rolls her eyes. “I’ll admit I’m not used to the whole friends thing either, but I could get used to it if it means passing pre-calc.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward chuckles and rubs his neck, but doesn’t blush. Bella can’t help but envy him for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s really not fair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, friend. We’ll go to my room and see what we are working with,” Edward leads her through the second floor of the house past more stunning artwork. If she thought the view through the large windows was breathtaking on the first floor, then she had another thing coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your house is gorgeous,” she admits as she cranes her neck to get a better look at a painting of a snowy forest. “I’m loving all the artwork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to tell my mom and sister that. Majority of the works are one of theirs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, your sister? I didn’t take Rosalie as an artist… no offense!” Bella cursed her fat mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re right. Alice, my other sister, is who I was referring to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward opens a door at the end of the hallway and she ducks through. His room was narrow and located at the corner of the house. One wall was floor to ceiling windows and the one adjacent had two French doors that opened inward letting in the lingering smell of rain. The color scheme was minimalist white and gray. Most of the color came from the hundreds of CDs and albums. They filled the shelves and overflowed onto the floor and the white chair and chaise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like stumbling upon a dragon’s horde except instead of gold and jewels there it was the complete discography of Prince and The Killers. Something tugged on the edge of her mind. Once she got past his impressive collection, it dawned on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, where do you sleep?” Bella asked and slipped the straps of her bag of her shoulders letting it hit the floor with a soft thump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward snatched the wayward CDs off the chair so she could sit down and merely nodded to the white leather chaise. She frowned. It couldn’t possibly be all that comfortable or warm being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That has to be a guy thing…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” she shrugged it off. “All this is amazing! How long did it take you to buy all this stuff?” Bella gestured to the wall of music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A while,” Edward boasted. “Music is my passion. Playing and listening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you want to go to school for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if college is really for me,” he sunk down onto the chaise facing her. “I don’t think I could justify going for a degree in music theory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Bullshit,” she blurted. “Look, I get the whole college not being for everyone, but if you want a degree in music get a degree in music… are your parents against it or something?” Bella hesitated and eyed the still open door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, Esme and Carlisle both love my playing and composing. I’ve just always seen college as a place for doctors and engineers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you call them that?” Bella was openly prying now, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. It wasn’t common for kids to call their parents by their first names. Bella did and she had her reasons. She wanted to know his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Carlisle and Esme?” She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are my parents, but I’m adopted. Well, we all are actually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew that,” Bella hid her face in her hand for a moment. “Jessica is a glutton for gossip. So, it’s just a habit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I suppose so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom hated to be called anything other than her name,” she shrugged. “She said it made her feel old and that she didn’t like being seen as an authority figure anyways. I always thought it had more to do with creeping out her boyfriends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has a problem with authority figures? Isn’t your father the Chief?” He raised a brow and snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know. She’s a quirky, free-spirit,” Bella commented with a tinge of sarcasm though she tried to keep the bite in her tone to a minimum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Interesting,” he trailed off. “Umm… did you want to listen to something while we work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sure, whatcha got?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh Mozart, Tchaikovsky, Debussy-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not Debussy!” Bella shuddered. “My mom played him at full volume for forty-eight hours straight one time. I’m not entirely sure that hearing Clair de Lune won’t cause me to have a nervous breakdown.” She let out an airy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh, yeah, sure. Is Swan Lake okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Perfect actually,” she perked up. “I just found out my studio's May recital is going to be Swan Lake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward nods and pulls a CD case off of his shelf. They both turn to the door when they hear thundering footsteps coming down the hallway. Emmett bursts into the room with a giggling Alice hanging onto his broad back like a koala. The frat boy in training was carrying a massive snack hall. He spun in a circle whooping and hollering like a dog before tossing sodas, chips, candy, and jerky onto Edward’s sorry excuse for a bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How does he function sleeping on that thing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice slid off her brothers back and settled on the floor. She looked even tinier with her legs crossed and hands in her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a dancer?” Alice gaped at her. Edward hissed her name and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, dancer? What kind? Can you do this?” Emmett asked before widening his stance and clumsily arching his back in the most awkward attempt at twerking Bella had ever seen. Alice let out a peel of high pitched giggles. Edward looked absolutely mortified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s really impressive,” Bella replied as seriously as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I know,” he swaggered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, Esme came to drop off a plate of warm cookies. She took one look at the whirlwind that was Alice and Emmett and kicked them out so that Bella could get the help she came for. Edward, despite his shaky social skills, turned out to be an exceptional tutor. Bella’s assignments were completed in half the time it would have taken had she been working on her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were finished, Edward extended an invitation to stay a bit longer and hang out with his siblings and him. She accepts without a second thought and they make their way downstairs to the family room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Bella’s surprise, Emmett had settled down to play a game of chess with Jasper. However, based on his grumbled complaints he was no match for his brother. Alice was sprawled in an armchair watching America’s Next Top Model and upon seeing Edward had entered the room had called him over to catch him up on their favorite contestant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella spotted Esme last sitting on the couch surrounded by yarn, some balled up some loose. She was knitting something out a light blue yarn with a soft smile on her face. For a moment, Esme looked a bit like her mother with her stylish clothes and young face and that caused Bella’s heart to stop, but Renee wasn’t a knitter. Her mother would never be caught dead doing something so… old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment ended when Esme’s pretty faced stretched into a wider smile at something her daughter said. Bella felt an odd wave of calm fall over her and she slowly approached the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you making?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This?” Bella nodded. “It’s a baby blanket for the newborns at the hospital. That’s where my husband, Carlisle, works.” Bella took notice of the way Esme said her husband's name. Her tongue curled around the word in a loving embrace it didn’t want to let go of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing,” she sighed in awe. “Do you think you could teach me how to make one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course, dear. Do you have any time now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella glanced at the clock quickly and nodded. “I have about an hour before I need to go home and get ready for dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “There’s a basket over there with some different colored yarns. It’s mostly yellow and green but I think I have some purple.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll use green,” Bella began. “I don’t know the gender of the baby just yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esme’s eyes widened and she blinked slowly. Alice turned her attention from the TV discretely and Emmett’s grumbling died out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Congratulations, dear,” Esme exalted. “When are you due?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella wanted to perish, to sink right through the floor. Instead, she froze and face and neck grew hot. The ball of sage green yarn was gripped tightly in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the one pregnant! My mom is! She found out the day I got here,” she quickly explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh goodness,” Esme winced. “I’m so sorry for making you feel awkward! Give your mother my congratulations?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella crumpled a little bit as the roaring of the blood in her ears subsided. “Yes, absolutely. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that she gently lowers herself down next to Esme and tries to follow her whispered instructions. The woman’s fingers moved elegantly amongst the yarn and needles never once getting tangled. Bella was less adept and had to start over twice, but never did Esme raise her voice or tire of her mistakes. She chose to softly correct her instead and gave gentle praise when, even in the short amount of time, Bella improved. She wondered what it would have been like if her mother had been the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deeply enamored in Esme lesson Bella almost missed the ringing of her phone and would have if Edward hadn’t pointed it out to her. A quick glance at the screen told her it was her mother calling so she politely excused herself to take the call and snuck back up to Edward’s room and shut the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Renee. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother’s voice came through the phone with a distinct slur and Bella shut her eyes tight enough to see colors and slumped against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Renee whined. “You left and now the fucking lights won’t work and this thing is making me nauseous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sure it’s not the booze?” she quips coldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Renee?” Bella growled and then lowered her voice. “You’re pregnant. You shouldn’t be drinking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be here to help me. Now fix the damn lights!” She cried in outrage. Bella hears the muffled sounds of something toppling over in the background. Her jaw clenches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just fix them,” she feels a headache coming on and pinches the skin between her eyes. “Did the bill get paid? I set it up to automatically come out of your account. As long as there is money in there it should have worked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no money.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold rage swells through Bella’s veins. “What do you mean there’s no money?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed things,” her mother whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, look I can’t transfer any money to your account right now. You’ll have to wait until Friday. Can you ask Phil?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother begins to sob through the phone. “Why can’t you just help me? I need help and you're being selfish. You don’t understand how hard it is being a wife and a mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, right,” Bella laughs exasperated. “Look, I have to go. You need to ask Phil for the money.” With that Bella hung up the phone and turned it off. Her mother would surely start blowing up her phone and Bella couldn’t handle that right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella wished she could say that she didn’t understand how her mother could possibly spend a thousand dollars on “things” in such a short amount of time, but then she would be lying to herself. The truth was that this wasn’t the first time Renee had blown through funds Bella had specifically allocated for bills and food. Up until six months ago, Bella had refused to deposit large sums of money into the bank account she paid bills from until the day the money was due. If she did and Renee caught wind of it, then the lights would go out or the water would get shut off just like now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She even had to be careful with having physical money in the house. Years of rent money going missing had led to creative hiding spaces which led to coming home from school to a belligerent mother and a house that had been turned inside out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella laughed and a frustrated tear rolled down her cheek. She thought things would be different now that she was living with Charlie. When Renee had brought up wanting to travel with her new husband, Phil, Bella had jumped to ask her estranged father if she could live with him until she graduated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had spent several hours convincing her mom that the choice to send her off was in her best interests. Hell, Bella had even appealed to Phil’s disdain for her to have him help convince Renee to let her go. She had counted down the days to her quasi freedom under Charlie’s roof. She suffered through weeks of concentrated abuse from Phil and fucking smiled through it. The light was finally shining at the end of the tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then came the phone call from her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella had cried the entire night out of pity for the baby. The baby that would no doubt take over Bella’s place of maid, cook, chauffeur, life coach, and whatever the hell else Renee needed. The baby that would replace her as Phil’s punching bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried now knowing that even though she had fled that ugly house in the heat of Arizona she was still trapped. At least as long as that child was trapped there too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella opened her bag forcefully and started shoving her school things inside. Her phone followed and was zipped closed. Taking a second to breath, she checked her reflection in the gleam of the windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were red and mascara was smudged beneath her waterline. Using the hair tie on her wrist she ripped her hair into a tight ponytail and ached for a cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was wrong. It was all wrong. Her mother wasn’t supposed to use her and let her hurt by some guy. She wasn’t supposed to be responsible for the bills and catering to her mother’s childish whims. Bella was tired. So fucking tired. And now there was a baby on the way. An innocent baby that didn’t deserve to be subjected to the absolute shit show that was Renee Dwyer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only there was a way…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella stared at her hollow eyes in the reflection. The brown looked even darker now practically black. A final tear fell and she smiled to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, she was fucked up, but she was better than Renee. And with that, Bella came up with a way to set herself and her sibling free. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Downstairs Alice and Edward practice their runway walk criticizing each other and arguing which one would make a better model. Edward tried to make the argument that she would be automatically disqualified due to her height.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edward, I swear to God-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hits her like a truck. Scratch that. It hits her like an asteroid. Her world implodes around her raining down like colorful glass shards. Raining down about her and then the shards begin to float. No longer shards but bloody feathers. She follows one with her eyes and watches it drift slowly to land on a woman’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman is lying in a bed. A pillow covers her face, but there’s blood. It stains the pillow and the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image blurs. She thinks she’s going to be sick. Impossible since she’s dead. The world halts into focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s two figures standing in a dark room. Their bodies are hidden under white sheets that slowly darken with blood. They don’t move. Alice stops breathing and the world fades out of focus again. Now, there’s a third figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A girl crumpled at the feet of the two obscured people. Her dark hair spills across the floor of the dark void. Pale limbs curled in on themselves as she sobbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Bella Swan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cries are joined by the cries of a baby. The sound pierces through the air and rings in the space between her ears, shrill. She’s brought to her knees by the sound. It makes the darkness quake and the floor cracks like a black mirror. She falls through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice! Alice, can you hear me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet southern drawl of her love catches her. Her eyes snap open and focus on his face. She’s still standing in the middle of the family room and the eyes of her family are all on her. Alice’s hands reach up and curl into the shirt of her mate. She takes a deep breath and grounds herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good. I…” Her voice trails off when she catches the expression on Edward’s face. Her brother looks positively horrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about it later,” she decides firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, Bella trudges down the stairs with her bag looking worn. She mentions dance and Charlie, but Alice’s ears are still ringing. She feels more than sees Edward lead the girl from the room to fetch her keys from Rosalie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies for the lack of Bella/Rosalie interactions in this chapter. This was a really plot heavy installment to this story and while their relationship is important I really want the build up between the two of them to fit the mood of this story. Anyway, love y'all! Kisses XOXO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like always, fuck organic chemistry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In silence, Edward leads Bella Swan from the house to Rosalie’s garage. She had the hood propped up and her hands and forearms were covered in grease. At some point, she had changed from her expensive school clothes into a pair of baggy work pants and a battered t-shirt. A thick headband held her blonde hair away from grease-marred her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Bella’s eyes landed on Rosalie biting her lip and bobbing her head to No Doubt, the air was forcefully sucked from her lungs. She stumbled into Edward and let out a pathetic squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s disrespectful how gorgeous she is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie’s ocher eyes snapped up and met her brown ones. She wiped the excess grease on her hands on a nearby rag and turned down the stereo giving Bella enough time to recover. Edward shot her a confused look out the corner of his eye, but she pretends to be oblivious to it. Not that there was much hope to try and save face now that she almost collapsed at the mere sight of his sister. His gorgeous sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was pathetic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Rosalie. I’m headed out soon,” she called out in a hoarse rasp. “Did you find out what was wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You are?” Bella nodded and she put her hands on her hips and shared a look with her brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should get a ride from Edward then.” she admits with sympathetic eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Shit. That bad? I have dance in Port Angeles tonight!” Bella groans </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie winced and shook her head. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you driving this thing to and from Port Angeles without your U-joint being replaced. Probably should install some new breaks, as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was fucking superb. Exactly the kind of thing she needed right now. Bella grinds the palm of her hands into her eyes smearing her makeup even more. She thought the large money Renee had managed to spend. How she would likely have to transfer even more money from her savings to Renee’s account for the utility bill this month. She needed to start putting in more hours working starting today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How much would something like this cost? How long?” She felt the weary weight of acceptance settle on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde clicks her tongue and pauses for a moment looking at her dirty work boots before answering, “A lot and a while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it safe to drive to a shop or should I tow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? There’s no need” -Rosalie shook her head- “I said I would take care of it,” she promised vehemently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah, but that was before you knew how serious it was. I’m not going to hold you to that over a book!” Bella laughed incredulously looking between Rosalie and Edward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie shifted from foot to foot crossing her toned arms over chest and setting her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I am,” she replied stubbornly. “I like doing this kind of thing. I promise I’ll get this fixed for you. Free of charge and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward let out a small choking noise next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can borrow one of my cars.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella swiveled to look at Edward. The poor boy looked like he had just shit himself which was enough clue for Bella to know that this wasn’t a common occurrence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you never-” he stuttered out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll even let you pick,” Rosalie interrupted and gestured vaguely at the covered cars Bella had failed to notice until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s too generous! You barely know me! What if I crash it or it gets keyed in the city?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie chuckled and relaxed her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I guess, I will have something else to fix,” she joked. “Here, I think I have one you’ll like.” She spun around and marched further into the garage without a second glance to check if Bella was following. Bella gaped and shared a slack jawed look with Edward before stumbling after the bold girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie had stopped next to a car and began pulling off the beige tarp revealing a black Aston Martin. Bella didn’t know a whole lot about cars, but she had enough sense to know that this one was expensive. She sputtered and the world grew fuzzy. Bella sunk to the floor and put her head between her knees pulling in lung-fulls of air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking anemic ass…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella! Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie rested a cold hand on Bella’s shoulder and contemplated calling Carlisle. The poor girl looked like she was struggling to breath and had gone startlingly pale when she had uncovered the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” Bella wheezed. “Holy shit, Rosalie! This car probably costs a fortune!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella gestured wildly at the car and then plopped her head between her knees once more. Rosalie blinked. Was that really what this was about? She wanted to tell Bella that money wasn’t an issue for her family, but held back. Rosalie didn’t want to offend the girl and yet she couldn’t let her go riding off in her truck with the way it was right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, if I had purchased it new,” Rosalie lied. “I got this one used through a family friend. It really wasn’t all that expensive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was lying through her teeth and it was entirely unlike her. Rosalie never grew out of her pride. Edward knew first hand that she often gained sick satisfaction from lording her cars and clothes over the students at Forks High School. She liked how knowing more about cars made the boys insecure and how having nice things made her unattainable. Untouchable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t perfect. Who was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides some of the snot-nosed brats at that pathetic excuse for a school needed to be knocked down a peg every so often. Who was Rosalie to stunt the character development of the likes of Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, and Doodie Doug? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps that last one was just for her own cruel amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Rosalie soothed over the sound of Bella’s labored breathing. “You would be doing me a favor driving it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Bella let out a muffled whine from between her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get the chance to drive her all that often. Engines like this one need to be exercised regularly to keep from deteriorating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella lifted her head and bit her lip. She had a bit more color in her cheeks than a few moments ago. Rosalie couldn’t help but notice how her lower lip quaked and her eyes shone in the lights of the garage. She looked adorably pathetic, brought to the floor by a simple kindness. Rosalie fondly recalled the last time a blonde woman had kneeled trembling before her. Had blood still coursed through her crystallized veins, Rosalie would have blushed just as badly as Bella. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Small miracles...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie offered her hand to Bella and helped the girl to her feet. She swayed slightly like meadow grass in a breeze. For a brief moment she leaned into Rosalie. Just long enough that when she stood on her own her scent still lingered on Rosalie’s skin like sweet kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deteriorate?” Bella asked in a hushed voice. Rosalie nodded and started ranting on about the intricacies of the engine and how important maintenance was. The stress seemed to leak from Bella’s tight shoulders the longer she talked. Soon, she was softly trailing a delicate finger across the hood of the car. Her brow smoothed and she caught a dark pink lip between two rows of straight white teeth. Now when Rosalie managed to catch the girl’s gaze her eyes shone not with tears, but curiosity? Perhaps there was a touch of mischief, as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One week. At least,” Rosalie insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward tossed his hands up in the corner and floundered like a dead fish. Luckily, Bella was turned to face her, but Rosalie saw his wide eyes and slack-jawed expression. She rolled her eyes and coaxed Bella into her Vantage. Rosalie made it a point to ignore her brother until she had seen the girl off. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking, Rosalie? She nearly collapsed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie concentrated on wiping down her tools and putting the garage into some semblance of order. Her brother had asked her that question several times now and still she felt no inclination to answer him. Why should she? He could read her thoughts. Edward probably knew more than she did since all Rosalie could remember was soft pink lips and teary eyes in between the damn TV static. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth was, she wasn’t thinking. She felt like every decision she made in regards to Bella Swan was based entirely off of emotion. Rosalie had loaned her her favorite car! Well, one of her favorites. She loved all her cars equally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie just couldn’t think when she was around her. Once that lavender smoke smell wrapped around her, it was like she was under a trance. One look in those beautiful brown eyes and she was falling deeper and deeper under Bella Swan’s spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even let me drive your Vantage and now you are letting a girl you barely know take it to another city!” Edward’s shrill voice was starting to get on her damn nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I owed her,” Rosalie sighed and abandoned her task. She made her way from the garage to the house with Edward trailing behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a two hundred thousand dollar car!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie growled. Surely her nosy family was ready to interrogate her the moment she stepped inside the house. She briefly considered going for a quick hunt, but she longed for a shower so hot she could pretend that she was human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment she crossed the threshold Rosalie sped up the stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her effectively shutting out Alice’s incessant questions. Rosalie gave a full body stretch and quickly divested herself of her oil-stained clothes. The shower had worked at putting her in a slightly better mood, but she still wasn’t up for hanging out with her siblings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead she slipped on some underwear and a large pink sweater and carried her laptop from her desk to her bed. Rosalie wasn’t lying when she told Bella she would enjoy fixing up her truck. The engine might sound atrocious and it was in desperate need of a new coat of paint, but the sturdy frame made her nostalgic. They just didn’t make vehicles quite like that anymore. An hour passed with Rosalie lost in the glow of her laptop. She had managed to find a place in Port Angeles with the proper U-Joint and break pads for Bella’s truck. A quick glance at the clock told her that if she left now she could make it before they closed, but before she could pull on a pair of jeans there came a knock at her door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored it hoping whoever it was would go away. The knob shook as someone tried to open the door, but Rosalie had remembered to lock it this time. Sure, her family could force the lock… if they wanted to face Esme’s wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie continued getting dressed and swiftly braided her hair back. The knob continued to shake and the knocking grew louder and more forceful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking serious,” Rosalie growled and yanked open her door to find Alice watching a video on lockpicking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your problem?” Exasperated wasn’t even the start of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Rose! You can’t go! There’s a family meeting tonight!” Alice pleaded and hung onto Rosalie’s shoulders like a distraught lover. Edward hung back in the shadows of the hallway like the emo boy he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed past both of them, knocking Alice on her ass. Call it pay back for the attempted break in. Rosalie flooded down the stairs and saw that her family barring Carlisle were still joined in the family room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why does it have to be tonight? It was just a simple question about why she smells different,” Rosalie tossed her hands in the air. Admittedly, she might be throwing a tad bit of a tantrum, but they had already had a family meeting in the past week!.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice had a vision,” Edward replied ominous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A vision about what?” Leave it to Edward to make a big production out of every little thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper scooped up his giggling wife and settled in an armchair, “is it nomads again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I reserve some seats to the gun show?” Emmett called while flexing his muscle. If his shirt had been any tighter it would have tore like The Hulk. She should make him dress up for Halloween this year. The mental image of Emmett painted green and tossing stuff was entirely too amusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is it about Bella?” Esme frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie stared down her sister. Someone needed to spill right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice swallowed at her icy gaze, “it-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should wait till Carlisle gets home,” Edward interrupted with a posh smirk. He slunk past Rosalie and collapsed on the couch looking more like a fainting maiden than the cool unattached look he had been going for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would anyone </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>miss him?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When will that be?” she gritted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could call the hospital and let them know there is a family emergency,” Esme suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already have,” Edward sighed a bit more seriously. Everyone tensed. Edward held Carlisle’s profession in the highest regard. He saw Carlisle as the least damned amongst them because of his dedication to performing healing miracles for the humans. He was the last person any of them expected to call Carlisle home early from work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Damn,” Emmett swore. “Shit must have really hit the fan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emmett!” Esme hissed weakly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tension filled the family room rapidly. Rosalie made a hasty retreat to her room to pass the half hour before Carlisle was due to arrive home. Her knees were tucked to her chest tightly and toes curled in her fluffy socks. She doesn’t have the same sensitivity to cold that humans do but there was something cozy about the thick, soft fabric. The long sleeves of her pink sweater were rolled up so that they wouldn’t cover her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was caressing the cover of the book Bella had bought her. The ache in her chest had returned after Esme had asked about Bella playing a part in Alice’s vision. Rosalie instinctively sought out comfort in the book. She had thumbed through the pages and underlined the quote Bella had mentioned and memorized a couple passages to talk to her about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a special treat talking to someone else who was well-read and whose thoughts and opinions she hadn’t already heard a thousand times over. Maybe she should ask Bella what other books she has read. They could make a habit of discussing favorite titles with one another. Rosalie could give her her number and… what was she doing? Why was a human girl she had just met making her feel so flung out of space? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would never admit it to anyone and she desperately hoped Edward was too preoccupied to go sifting through her mind, but Rosalie wished she hadn’t showered so quickly. She missed the scent of lavender smoke clinging to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie eyed her laundry basket. Her work clothes rested delicately on top beckoning her and taunting the hollow ache in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was wrong with her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed to get a grip on herself. She was being ridiculous. Could she really be that lonely? Clutching the leather bound book to her chest, Rosalie slipped off the bed and glided over to the basket ashamed. Clearly, the answer was yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She plucked the shirt she had worn off the top and, wary of the oil spot, brought it to her nose and inhaled. Rosalie held the air in her lungs and let it out with a low growl. The camphor and grapefruit that had mingled with Bella’s scent from earlier in the day had faded leaving only the lavender smoke. Her eyes fluttered closed and she whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella’s scent had always put her at ease. An experience she shared with her brothers. What Rosalie was experiencing breathing in the smell of Bella Swan mixing with her own was not calming. It was intoxicating. The lavender and smoke melded with her own rose and sandalwood scent and sent a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rosie, Carlisle’s home… what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie practically threw the shirt she had been nuzzling in and spun to see her sister standing in her doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Rosalie scowled and tucked her book under her pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t look like nothing…” Alice teased quietly, but not quiet enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just go!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Carlisle had arrived home looking as mused as a vampire could look. The sleeves of his white button down had been rolled up to his elbows and his hair looked as though he had run his fingers through it a few times too many. It was so wrong seeing their patriarch clearly ruffled that they had all sat in a stiff silence as time marched on waiting for the world to right itself again. Unsurprisingly, it had been Edward, his oldest companion, who reached out first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What plagues you, Carlisle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlisle buried his face in the neck of his mate as she dragged her fingers across his cheek and took a few deep breaths before answering gravely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fear there are a many worrisome things we must discuss tonight. I talked to Dr. Carson today about the murders in Port Angeles,” he held up his hand to prevent the onslaught of questions. “That can wait, however, what is this emergency?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice shook like a leaf tucked into her mate's side recalling the disturbing atmosphere of her vision. Rosalie noticed how she too seemed to take solace in the scent and touch of her husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a vision that involved the Chief’s daughter, Bella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Rosalie felt a frigid wave of panic crash over her. “Is she alright?” She asked with barely contained fear. Jasper’s inquisitive eyes flickered over her. His sister was dealing with a harsh slew of emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I can’t really tell,” She whispered repentantly. “There was a double homicide, a man and a woman, and she was there. I couldn’t tell why or if she was hurt. It was empty and so much was missing.” Alice struggled to make sense of what exactly she had seen, but she knew enough to be sure that two people were going to die very violent deaths. Deaths that could be prevented if only she could see more, see further. The firm hand of her husband smooths down her spine. She could sketch every line on those hands from memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were they killed by vampires?” Jasper murmured with an apologetic glance at Rosalie. A look she worked hard to avoid, but it was no use. Her brother knew she already harbored a fondness for the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice shook her head and frowned. “No, I think they were shot? Or maybe they were… hit really hard. It definitely wasn’t one of our kind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you think of anything else? Something you heard or saw?” Rosalie’s question carried a desperate edge that annoyed the hell out of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just crying, like I said it was fuzzy. Almost every vision I’ve had of her has been weird or incomplete. I don’t know when what I saw will come to pass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “As the prophecy foretold.” Emmett rumbled gaze distant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emmett,” Edward scolded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlisle commanded the conversation with a lilting soothing tone, “When did you have this vision? Was there something that set it off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I had it when Bella was here. She got a call and left the room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was she talking to?” Rosalie had taken up pacing to quell the dread crawling under her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know. She took the call in my room and let her so she could have some privacy,” Edward shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you fucking kidding me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh, so now you decide to respect her privacy?” She quipped. “Jesus Christ, what are we going to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlisle pulled his long, agile fingers through his blonde hair and sighed, “there’s nothing we can do about this situation until either Alice has another vision or we learn more. In the meantime, we have a bigger problem on our hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How didn’t I see that?” Alice let out a choked sob and Jasper pulled her into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been focused on our new acquaintance and threats to our territory,” he stated plainly. “I don’t believe this will reach Forks just yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward snapped head up and pinned Carlisle with distraught eyes, “you can’t possibly think…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know exactly what to think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds ticked by without explanation and Rosalie grew more and more impatient. “Okay, can you please explain for those of us who can’t read minds or see the future? What is going on?” She let out an agitated growl that was met with a warning growl from Esme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Dr. Carson stopped me in passing today. She wanted my opinion on the state of a dead body her detective friend is working a case around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?” Jasper asked. Her brother was slipping into full soldier mode. His hard expression looked out of place when he was also cradling his crying wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In Port Angeles. The humans seem to think this string of bizarre murders are by an emerging gang in that area. The killing seems very ritualistic. If I didn’t know what I do, I would think the brutality was to send a message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brutalized bodies? Rosalie’s mind conjured up images of torn throats and blood splatter. “Is it vampires? Newborns maybe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, something far worse. The victims almost had their throats torn out. The bite was messy and the flesh torn. They were stripped completely nude and wolfsbane was found lodged in their throat and likely in their stomach as well.” His voice had taken on the clinical air he typically reserved for colleagues at work. Carlisle was horrified because he was a good man, but he was also curious because he was a man of science.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wolfsbane? Isn’t that supposed to kill werewolves?” Rosalie frowned. The true werewolves had been hunted to extinction far before she had been reborn. Their “neighbors” did not hold a candle to the true wolves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The humans got that one wrong. They always found the wolves dead with the wolfsbane and made a false connection that it was harmful. It’s the exact opposite. The herb acts as a catalyst. You see, the Children of the Moon have saliva with similar capabilities to ours when it comes to inducing the transformation from human to other. The herb was used to speed up the transformation when the full moon was near to make sure the fledgling would rise with the moon for a smoother first turning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if the bodies were found like that…” Rosalie trembled putting two and two together to form a death omen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone is trying to bring back the Children of the Moon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not understand why this chapter was so hard to write. I knew how I wanted the scenes to feel, but holy shit for the life of me I could form coherent sentences! Anyways, here's to the next one not causing me as much grief.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a brief chapter! Trying to buy myself some time because the next couple of scenes are proving to be a challenge. Wish me luck!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The red and green glow of the street lights seeped in through the broad windows of the vacant classroom and bounced off the wall of mirrors. It was just enough light for Bella to see, but not enough to aggravate the throbbing headache growing behind her eyes. The wooden floor had been cold beneath her when she first collapsed in here after class but now it was warm and slightly sticky from her sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every muscle in her body was sore and her limbs felt as though they had been filled with lead. She had pushed herself hard in class. Maybe too hard if the concerned scowl on Ms. Lang’s freckled face was anything to go by. Her goal was to lose herself in the smooth motions and give her mind a break. So, Bella leapt higher, extended farther, squeezed out turn after turn from her depleted body. And yet...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reprieve never came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once class ended, Bella made the grave mistake of turning her phone back on to check for messages from Charlie. Her phone was flooded with texts and voicemails from her mother. Renee’s mood seemed to change from word to word. One moment she was screaming, then she was crooning before ultimately dissolving into tears. Wash, rinse, and repeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voicemail inbox was full and her mother had dedicated a great deal of time texting a novel about her shortcomings as a daughter. She only listened to two of the voicemails and read a handful of the texts before deleting them. Bella had debated on whether or not she should block Renee’s number. She had sat thumb hovering over the button and chickened out at the last moment. If anything were to </span>
  <em>
    <span>happen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bella would want to know. She could handle Renee’s tantrums. She had survived seventeen years of that woman’s bullshit what was nine months more?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nine months…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a long time when put into perspective. Bella wasn’t equipped to take care of a child. There were things to learn and buy. Buying things would cost money. A lot of money. Perhaps more money than her current two clients could provide her with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella let out a low, frustrated groan and rubbed her palms into her eyes till she started seeing spots. She thought she would feel better, safer over 100 miles away from them but she doesn’t. Bella doubted her ability to sleep soundly even if she lived in an armed fortress. There was no way the routinely empty home of Charlie Swan would make her feel safe. That’s what she needed to be: safe, protected, untouchable. She needed a solid seven hours of sleep instead of lurching awake sweating and wild eyed every time the wind blew too hard outside her window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granted she was sleeping better under her father’s roof than she ever had under Renee’s since Phil had moved in a couple years ago. Already drastic changes had arisen since her arrival not even a week ago. Bella was still pale, but no longer sickly and the dark circles under her eyes had lightened even just slightly. She was even eating better! Of course, she had external motivations for doing so on top of her own. Bella was beginning to look like herself again. It was exciting and terrifying in equal measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella had briefly entertained the idea of telling her father, the Chief of Police, about the abuse she had suffered under Phil and Renee, but that plan had fallen through. For one thing, there was very little evidence. Sure, she had a few nasty texts and voicemails. She was sure her old teachers could testify that she seemed withdrawn but what teenager wasn’t moody and withdrawn?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Her bruises and cuts had healed up and she was never taken to a hospital. She had a couple of cigarette burns on her lower back, but how was she going to prove that Phil had done that? That Renee had turned a blind eye and later blamed everything on her. Saying that if she had just listened and respected him that he wouldn’t feel the need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>discipline</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. It was her word against theirs and her voice was so small. So, when the opportunity arose, she simply ran away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a small way she was thankful for Renee's flightiness and neglect. If she was a bit more attentive she might have tried to force Bella to stay. It had only taken a little work and slight reassurances that Renee could function without the constant free labor that she provided. Surely, Phil with his shiny baseball career and trust fund could hire a maid to clean the dishes and do the laundry. Bella had set up all her bills to come out automatically which would have worked if Renee had a single modicum of respect for money and didn’t blow it any chance she got. The more she thought about it the more Bella realized that if it wasn’t for the extremely generous neighbor she lived next to growing up then, she likely would have starved to death. She couldn’t stand by and watch that happen to another kid, her sibling no less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella rolled into a sitting position accompanied by the popping and cracking of her tired joints. She fetched her phone from her bag, bypassed the messages from Renee that were still trickling in and opened a private messaging app. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We still on for tonight, handsome?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her client responds back with an address to a local restaurant. Nothing too fancy, but decent enough. She would rather have her money than eat it anyway. Bella waited to respond and sure enough she received another message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a picture of her client’s ID held up next to his license plate. A way to ensure she was meeting the right person, but also as collateral. If he chose to skip out on her or pull some shady shit then she would use the information to track down his family. Bella responded with a heart emoji and gathered her things. She had a date to get ready for.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bella rushed through the hallways to Forks High School cafeteria shedding her oversized denim jacket she had permanently borrowed at a party in Phoenix. Hell hath frozen over it seemed because the sun was actually out in Forks, Washington. The sun had peeped through her currents that morning to shine directly on her face. After the groggy disappointment of being awake had passed, Bella had lost her damn mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had clawed through her clothes to find her favorite dress. A sleeveless black chiffon dress she bought from a Goodwill when she was fourteen after she had picked up her first check. Bella paired it with some sheer black tights and her beloved Doc Martens. Charlie had stared at her with a funny look on his face, somewhere between a smile and a sneeze, when she had bounded down the stairs for breakfast. Her mood only improved on the drive to school in Rosalie’s Vantage. The damn car was a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored the nasty look she got when she sped past Mrs. Poirot. Apparently, shoulders were lewd in a town where it was rarely warm enough to show them. Bella had decided years ago that people who looked at her like that were simply unhappy with themselves. Sleeves were bullshit anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Busting through the double doors, Bella scanned the sparsely populated cafeteria looking for… Looking for someone who wasn’t there. The table the Cullen’s must have peed on to reserve was empty. She frowned and took her packed lunch outside to join Jessica and Angela instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls were stretched out doing their very best to soak in every ray of rare sunshine. Jessica’s head was tossed back, her light brown curls tumbled across her shoulders. Bella noticed how the sunlight complemented the warm beige tone of her skin. That smooth, light brown color so many mixed girls rocked with little effort. She arched a dark brow. Damn, her new friend was gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessica tilted her head back down and perked up violently when she caught sight of Bella. She frantically waved her over almost toppling off the table she was perched on. Angela snagged her wrist to steady her shaking her head softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you were running late earlier and we couldn’t exactly talk in Spanish but I swear to God if you don’t spill right now I will combust and little gooey bits of me will be in your hair,” Jessica mimed exploding complete with stellar sound effects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jess, that’s disgusting! What do you even wanna know anyway?” Bella knew exactly what the girl wanted to know she just wanted to make her work for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Jessica let out an inelegant guffaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I- Where did the hot car come from? Are you secretly loaded?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angela blushed a deep scarlet and rubbed her red ears. “Isn’t that a little rude to ask?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s also a little rude to hold out on your new friends. Now, are you a princess?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Bella snorted. “The car is actually Rosalie’s. She’s loaning it out to me while she fixes my truck.” She shrugged and sat down across from Angela. Bella started digging out her rice bowl when she noticed the silence that had fallen over their little group. Jessica was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. She had stopped breathing, absolutely rocked from what had just come out of Bella’s mouth. Angela was the first to recover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really nice of her,” Angela replied with false casualness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re an alien. Or a fucking witch. How the hell did you manage to weasel your way into the good graces of Rosalie fucking Cullen? She almost broke Caden’s hand when he asked her out back in December!” Bella scooped a spoonful of kale and rice into her mouth and shrugged. Rosalie had been so quick to offer up her car that Bella had assumed she was one of those generous, wealthy girls. She seemed nice enough, barring their first meeting. Maybe it wasn’t just a bad day afterall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Caden is pretty gross, though,” Angela argued. Jessica pinned Bella with a narrow-eyed glare when she moved to take another bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she rolled her eyes. “We’ve only talked a handful of times. I mean I gave her a book I thought she might like, but that doesn’t really constitute letting me borrow her luxury car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll say!” Jessica snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, speaking of the Cullens, have you seen them? I wanted to talk to Rosalie about my truck.” Jessica sighed and tilted her head back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The royalty aren’t here today. It’s actually decent out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. and Mr. Cullen pull the kids out on nice days like this to go hiking and camping,” Angela answered in Jessica’s stubborn stead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nice. I guess I could Esme being a bit of the crunchy granola type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the wrong thing to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You met their mom?” Jessica gripped her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah, weirdo! I was at their house last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessica’s arms went slack and she dramatically collapsed back on the lichen spotted table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must simply pass away now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, what now?” Bella snapped feeling more anxious than annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The Cullen kids don’t really like to have people over to their house. Some of the adults in town have been but no one our age,” Angela shrugged, but even the sweet church girl was looking at her like she had two heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even for projects and stuff?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They always ask to work in the library after classes,” Jessica sighed. Bella thought about how at-home Rosalie had seemed in the library that first day. All cozied up in that old armchair, Rosalie had looked peaceful, but she had also looked a little lonely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Damn, maybe I am the chosen one,” she mumbled and took a nervous bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget us when you ascend the ranks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flipped Jessica off and dug through her bag for her phone. She shot off a text to Edward asking in the most round-a-bout way she could for his unfairly attractive sister’s number. Bella prayed she didn’t come off as creepy. He sent back the number, but didn’t respond to her questions about hiking. Bella hadn’t taken him for the out-doorsy type. Poor guy was probably miserable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella brushed it off and texted Rosalie about dropping off her car. She had sent the message off already when she realized she hadn’t included her name and so, she texted again. Then, Bella started to worry that she was bothering Rosalie when she was busy and it was all downhill from there really. After the second apologetic text, Rosalie finally responded urging Bella to keep the car until she could finish the truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You really don’t have to do this, you know?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was fucking perfect. It was as annoying as it was alluring. Bella opened up her messaging app. A couple of possible clients had messaged her. Bella would have to vent those later. She scrolled down and answered only one message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me at the Uptown Inn off of 2nd st at 6:30pm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking forward to it, Marie. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to get to work. Bella had a nine month deadline.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Alice lied on the floor in front of the window in the family room. She had her sock-covered feet resting on the glass. For the past hour, she had entertained herself by angling her hand in the sun to reflect lights into her husband’s eyes. He was watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Saving Private Ryan</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Emmett for the thousandth time. Her brother was actively sobbing into a pillow clearly being influenced by Jasper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sister had retreated to the garage before the sun had even risen. She was giving the engine a tune up while the house had her on house arrest. Alice had had a vision of Rosalie giving the truck a new coat of paint. She had quickly shot that idea down claiming that Bella would have a stroke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward was being a spaz. Nothing new there. He kept pacing around in his stupid black turtleneck and charcoal sweater vest. It made him look extra pompous and broody. Earlier, when he had gazed out the window too long just sighing, she and Jasper had gone outside within view to reenact a soldier coming home to his wife after a perilous war. Jasper played the part of the wife allowing Alice to lift him up in the air and twirl him. He even pretended to swoon. God, she loved that man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward stepped in between Alice and Jasper effectively cutting off her game. “Alice, have you seen anything yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and shimmied sideways on the floor to resume bothering her mate. “You saw the vision I had earlier. All I could tell was that she’s going somewhere in Port Angeles. That’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you sure there was nothing else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was listening to The Killers,” she huffed sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The killers?” Edward squealed positively horrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The band, you absolute dumbass!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett ceased his crying for a moment only to dissolve into a fit of hysterical giggles. He tipped forward and crumpled to the ground. Jasper was having a hay-day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward crossed his arms across his slender chest and tried his best to look intimidating. It didn’t work. Shocker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky Esme isn’t here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sister’s admonishing voice filtered in from the garage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a mama’s boy! Relax, will you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t relax. Bella could be a murderer!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, dude,” Emmett chimed in from the floor. “I don’t know her all that well, but she makes Rosalie melt. How could someone like that be a cold-blooded killer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t see the little lady killing someone,” Jasper vouched then tossed a pillow at Alice. This meant war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edward, maybe you should be focusing less on a most definitely innocent girl and more on who the hell the victims were.” She chucked the pillow back at him. He ducked and it smacked into the lamp. Emmett reached out and caught it in the palm of his massive hand with as much effort as someone reaching out to catch a feather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to do that? We didn’t even see their faces!” His whining was really getting on her nerves. She took a sip from her deer blood juice pouch and went back to reflecting light into her husband’s eyes. He was stuck with her anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you’ll have to get creative.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love and hated how this played out. I have an outline but things spiraled out of control quickly. Oh well! <br/>Would y'all be interested in a spotify playlist for this story? Just a list of all the songs I drew atmospheric inspiration from? Let me know below. <br/>See y'all on the flip!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait, doves! I bit Organic Chemistry and well... it bit me back. However, most of my midterms are over and my next lab report isn't due till next week so let's see what I can do! </p>
<p>TW: This chapter hints at an inappropriate relationship between an adult and a minor. There is nothing explicit but it could be triggering for some. </p>
<p>Without further ado...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bella nudged the shop door with her toe and hefted her bagged purchases on each arm. It took two tries and a small heart attack to nudge the door open with her kitten heel just enough to squeeze through. She tottered over to where the Vantage was parked on the curb and, as carefully as she could manage with quaking arms, lowered the bags to the ground. With a huff, she leaned her hip against the car and sprung up again as though it had burnt her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave it to her to lean against a dirty car in her new dress. Using the side mirror, Bella did her best to dust off the dusty mark on the royal blue silk. She was thankful she had the foresight to remove hold off on wearing the white gloves that had been sent along with the dress until she got to the hotel. The white heels were pressing her luck already and had she been in charge of tonight’s attire they would have been the first items to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella looked nothing like herself and that was exactly the point. Her client didn’t know a girl named Bella Swan. He knew a bold, young lady working under the name Marie Gregori, borrowed from her mother’s side. Tonight, in particular, he would know her as Mary or Bunny for a few hours. As far as fantasies go, this guy was fairly tame. Marie had participated in more </span>
  <em>
    <span>involved </span>
  </em>
  <span>scenes before. The man with a sissification kink was definitely one of her favorites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trunk popped open with the click of a button and she started loading her purchases into the trunk of Rosalie’s car. She frowned at the license plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That might be a problem…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one thing for Bella to use her own truck when attending appointments. She felt comfortable enough leaving the rust monster a block or two away from the action, but the Vantage was no rust monster. Bella cringed at the thought of the Vantage with its windows smashed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps she should remove the plates? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrolling cops would definitely find a hot car with no plates suspicious. The city was practically crawling with them and while her client had connections Bella doubted he would be able to smooth things over before Rosalie’s car was put into a system. She would just have to be careful and make sure no one took an interest to her and the Detective tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella? Bella!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That didn’t take long…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella shot up from her stooped position and left her last couple of bags on the pavement. A couple building down the way a small child was desperately waving to get her attention. At second glance, the “child” turned out to be an overly excited Alice Cullen who was almost running to greet her faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The universe was hellbent on screwing up her entire life it seemed. For a disgruntled Rosalie, carrying a plastic shopping bag from Baxter’s Auto Parts, pursued her sister from several store fronts away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck everything and their mother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella smoothed the skirt of her dress and stretched her red lips into a brittle smile. She prayed that she didn’t look as high strung as she felt when she tossed a gentle wave to Alice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Bella! It’s nice to see you!” Alice cried and threw her thin pale arms around Bella’s neck.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh,” she shivered. She felt positively feverish compared to the small girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Alice. What brought you to Port Angeles today? I thought you were hiking with your family?” Bella struggled to keep her voice from breaking. She knew she would be googling “how to get sweat stains out of silk” later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Alice moved away a half step. One petite hand lingered on Bella’s elbow and she flapped the other carelessly. “We were when the sun was out earlier, but it started to get cloudy again and we didn’t want to take a chance with rain,” Alice leaned in with a teasing smile. “Besides Rosalie was </span>
  <b>begging</b>
  <span> our parents to let her come out and get a part for your truck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie stopped behind her sister and crossed her arms. She looked soft in her sweatshirt and jeans even while shooting her sister an icy glare. Bella appreciated the laid back look for being so different compared to the way she dressed at school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t begging,” Rosalie growled at her sister before letting her gaze drift over Bella standing in her heels and dress. She was a stunner in her paint splattered overalls, but Bella was a vision with her hair curled and pinned, lips painted red carpet red. Rosalie froze in place. There had been a girl in Delaware decades ago who wore the exact same shade. She had wanted to be a movie star and travel the world. The world was a cruel mistress to girls with dreams like hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Bella, you look very nice,” she greeted weakly. The girl’s smoked lavender scent wrapped itself around her even in the open air. It felt like the silk Bella was wearing, light and smooth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look more than nice!” Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes at her sister. “I love that dress! Where is it from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thank you,” Bella’s cheeks grew just as red as her lipstick. “It was a gift from a friend.” Technically, it wasn’t a complete lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella diverted the conversation away from herself hoping Alice would get the hint and not dig any deeper. Instead she tilted her head at the bag Rosalie carried, “how much was the part I can pay you back?” It was a losing game truly. Rosalie was already shaking her head before the question was fully born from her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Bella, it’s no bother.,” Rosalie cleared her throat delicately and averted her gaze. “I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that we do well for ourselves.” Her tone was casual, but the shape of her shoulders gave her away. Unfortunately, Bella could be just as stubborn if not more so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean you should have to pay for expensive car parts and subject yourself to free labor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her almost, somewhat, possible friend released a husky chuckle that sent a jolt down her spine. Bella noticed how Rosalie’s eyes seemed lighter, less of an ocher and more of a honey and they glittered with exasperated humor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella Swan, you are quite the willful lady,” she sang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bella frowned, “I’m not-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you meeting someone?” She startled with the reminder that Alice was still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you meeting someone for dinner? Since you look so nice?” Alice spoke slowly with wide, seeking eyes. It struck Bella how similar Alice’s eyes were to her sisters. However, they were airy in the same way wheat fields were and less like the heavy decadence Rosalie’s held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella’s face grew even warmer and her stomach became a gold medal gymnast. Rosalie saw the dread ripple over her features and swooped in to prevent a repeat of last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice,” she warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Alice didn’t give a shit. To be completely fair, it was hard to take Rosalie’s threats all that seriously after having seen her cry during </span>
  <em>
    <span>UP. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I’ve seen you tripping around school so they must be pretty special for you to brave a heel,” she giggled. “Even if it’s only a kitten heel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice!” Rosalie snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m just asking a question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella choked out a paltry laugh and looked at the Cullens with wide eyes. “No,” she squeaked. “I have work tonight. I’m a hostess at Bella Italia down the road.” She flung her hand out to point in the direction of the restaurant she had chosen as cover. Alice stared down the street lazily looking far, far into the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie arched a perfect brow. “Bella Italia? Bit egotistical, is it not?” She smirked and tension bled from Bella. The poor thing sagged like a marionette on strings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ha! I swear I didn’t notice that when I applied there. And Alice,” the petite girl blinked and shook off her daze to face Bella. “I’m really not that clumsy. School is just uninteresting as all hell and I daydream a lot.” She defended herself with fierce politeness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice crossed her arms and shook her head, “not buying it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between breaths, Bella’s phone started blaring </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roxanne </span>
  </em>
  <span>by The Police. She almost tossed her purse into the gutter in her scramble to shut off the alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry about that. I wanted to make sure I didn’t lose track of time in the store.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie peeked at the bags. There were several both in the trunk of the Vantage and still sat on the sidewalk. “More baby stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah! This shop is amazing!” She ignored the strange look in Rosalie’s eyes and prattled on. “I found a pretty cheap car seat and some reusable cloth diapers.” She pulled out a fox printed diaper and indulged in the little coo that escaped Rosalie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Big softie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know a baby takes nine months to cook, right?” Alice gestured to the hoard Bella had gathered in only one trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cook?” she cocked her hip and tucked the diaper away. “Yeah, I just wanna be prepared is all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t your mom be getting all this?” Rosalie laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an innocent, joking question. Not unlike a lot of the questions Bella had heard growing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shouldn’t your mom be picking you up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why isn’t your mother handling this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely, your mom will cook dinner?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She forcefully relaxed her jaw and shrugged. “Well, my mom can forgetful sometimes and she’s still in the honeymoon phase with her new husband,” she said as though that explained everything away. “I’m just helping out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was always just helping out or doing a favor for her mother. Adults didn’t like it when they couldn’t ignore the neglect and abuse. They’d rather call her words like “precocious” and “old-soul” and move on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should ask Esme for help. She loves babies!” Alice chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s already helping by showing me how to knit a blanket.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe she should make some hats and little socks, too.” Rosalie said in as close to a squeal as she could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That would be really cute,” she smiled wistfully. “Listen, I have to get to work, but maybe we could talk tomorrow? Will you guys be at school?” Bella quickly loaded the last remaining bags into the trunk and closed it with a soft thump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Unfortunately,” Alice groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ain’t that the damn truth. Bye Rosalie, Alice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella ducked into the Vantage and pulled off from the curb waving at the Cullen sisters. Alice and Rosalie waved her off until she rolled out of sight. Well, human sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice sprung into a brisk walk back to their car briefly leaving her sister in the dust. The blonde dodged a jogger and caught up to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s lying,” Alice hissed without breaking her stride forcing a man to stumble out of her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Rosalie tossed her hands up in the arm barely missing a woman’s chin. She tossed a placating smile over her shoulder and resumed her pursuit. Alice was hell in Dolce &amp; Gabbana boots pressing the human limits of a fast walk. She couldn’t care less about the odd looks she was attracting while Rosalie ripped the hair tie from her hair to cover her face a bit more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She’s definitely meeting someone. I saw it,” her voice dropped to a whisper. “She stands on some wood steps smoking a cigarette and overlooking the water until a man gets there.” Alice yanked the driver’s door open on her yellow Porsche, but Rosalie slammed the door shut a tad harder than she should have and trapped her spritely sister against the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” she scoffed. “Maybe she just didn’t want her somewhat friend’s sister butting in on her personal life? That was rude, Alice!” Rosalie’s scolding wasn’t doing a lick of good. Her sharp words fell on ears adept at blocking out what she didn’t want to hear. The girl who saw the future would always know what’s best, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice rolled her eyes and trapped her tongue between her fangs. “I had to know,” she growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Know what?” Rosalie sneered back, face pressing close to her sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she would lie,” she hissed and reveled in the way Rosalie’s face pinched into a frown and doubt flickered behind her eyes so similar to her own. “Let’s follow her!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked the arm Rosalie held the door closed with aside and slipped behind the wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a huge invasion-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care, Rose! This might have to do with the murders! Now, you either get your ass in this car or I leave you here.” She shut the door and proceeded to ignore Rosalie’s indignant scowl. Alice simply started the engine and pretended to adjust her mirrors until her sister rounded the car and took her place in the passenger seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a gamble. Alice had had no idea whether or not Rosalie would actually come with her because Rosie didn’t know either. So, she piled on the pressure and forced her sister to make a snap decision. From there it was a bit of conditional probability as to whether the outcome would be in her favor. Often it was. Why go against the one person who already knew the outcome? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it a tad manipulative? Definitely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But her skin was crawling with a flight instinct she had only felt a couple of times in her life. The difference was that at least then she knew what she was fleeing from. What she felt now was a lot like the vast emptiness she had experienced in her vision of the murders. The cloying, empty void that made her feel as though she was being watched. She didn’t like this one bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice followed Bella a few cars back and side-eyed her sister when the Vantage rolled past the restaurant without slowing. Rosalie was frowning darkly in the passenger seat as they followed Bella Swan through the city of Port Angeles. The turned off 1st Street onto South Lincoln Street before rounding the block once more. It was at the corner of Laurel and 2nd that Bella pulled the Vantage into the lot of an inn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drove through the intersection first then doubled back. Alice paralleled parked down the road from the inn where she had a clear visual of the Vantage and Bella Swan. The young girl in question was exiting the inn when Alice cut the engine and fetched a duffle bag from the car before disappearing back into the inn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so wrong,” Rosalie groaned and steepled her fingers over her mouth, eyes trained on the inn. Alice didn’t bother with a reply. Instead she pulled out her cell phone and snapped a photo of the inn and took note of the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes to six p.m.. Not really a nefarious time of the day. The glistening of the sun hitting the water as it set could be seen from where they were staked out waiting silent, unbreathing. Another minute or two ticked by before they spotted Bella leaving the inn again digging through her purse. She passed the car and crossed the lot to the wooden stairs that descended to 2nd street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cigarette trapped between her red lips, Bella lit the end and took a drag. She rested her elbow on the wooden banister at the top of the stairs and gazed out to the water. Alice’s phone goes off and she doesn’t even blink. Her eyes were busy watching as Bella’s shoulders relaxed and her posture grew more solid, assured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who was this girl?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone goes off again and she bats Rosalie’s hand away and points across the way from them to a white man approaching the corner. He was taller than average with a medium build accented by his white button-down tucked into black slacks. Salt and pepper hair and crows feet meant that he was most definitely older than Bella, perhaps in his fifties, and he carried a duffle bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s him,” Alice whispered as though the two humans could hear her from inside the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella turned to face him as he prowled closer and smiled wide and mischievous. Words are exchanged, but lost beneath the sound of the city. He kissed the back of her hand, the one not holding her still lit cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice’s phone is ignored as it goes off one, two, three times more. The steering wheel was clutched in her hands and she found that she had leant in as though watching a soap opera. Rosalie tucked her knees close to her chest and held a hand to her mouth. She felt like she was going to be sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked like an older version of her fiancé from her human life and she struggled to not throw herself out the car and steal Bella away. A soft click of the car locks engaging informed her that that was not an option here. Instead, she watched frozen as Bella Swan put out her cigarette and disappeared into the inn with a man her father’s age. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice’s phone went off again and the petite girl growled and turned it off. She quickly started the car and whipped out of their parking spot speeding down the street towards the highway. Rosalie gritted her teeth as her sister sped through another red light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ali, what the hell? You’re going to get another speeding ticket!” Alice currently held the record for “most speeding tickets not issued”. Her soothsayer sister should have been served a total of 226 tickets by this point and it was only her talent that came between her and the cops.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get home,” she said as she passed another car on the highway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that, but why? What’s wrong?” Rosalie could help but see the glassy sheen to her sister’s eyes and the way she clung to the steering wheel like it was the only thing keeping her tethered to the earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another body was found at Valley Creek Estuary Park,” she ground out wetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Valley Creek…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little place right off of where the Olympic Discovery trail jutted off from Marine Drive. The estuary was within viewing distance of the businesses off of West 1st Street where they had talked to Bella earlier that afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was right around the corner from us, Alice!” Fear and anger laced her veins and strangled her cold heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Someone turned another werewolf right under my nose.” Alice avoided Rosalie’s soft eyes and sped up even further. They were one speed bump away from flying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ali, you know it’s not your-” Alice shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have seen-” her teeth closed on her trembling lip. “Look, it’s whatever. We’ll figure out more when we get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie placed her hand on one of Alice’s but remained silent. Her sister let go of the wheel and intertwined her shorter fingers with hers. She drove like this till they reached home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Howdy, doves! This is my first warning that next chapter will include one of the trigger warnings I have listed for this story. It has been hinted at and glossed over before, but next chapter will recount a more detailed appointment with one of Marie's clients. Things this scene includes TW: misogynistic language and values, heavy drinking, and illegal relations with a minor. There are some points in this scene that are important to the plot but the beautiful thing about ao3 is that I can include those plot points in the author's note at the end of the chapter for those who don't want to read. </p>
<p>Again! Next chapter will kick off with this interaction and the end of the chapter will be the end of the interaction. I am quarantining this chapter from the rest of the story and will likely continue to do so with future encounters of a similar nature.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: Quarantined for Triggers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI FRIENDS! PLEASE READ ME FIRST!</p>
<p>This chapter is quarantined for TW: misogynistic language and beliefs, uninformed sex with a minor, and sex work carried out by a minor. If you do not wish to read this chapter, that okay! I am including a small sweet section in the end chapter notes as well as any bulleted plot points that might be missed. THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO READ IF IT MIGHT PROVE TO BE TRIGGERING FOR YOU, PUMPKIN! </p>
<p>Y'all take care of yourselves, kay? See you on the other side, sweet babies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The setting sun painted the water red turning the Salish Sea into blood. From the top of the wooden stairs, Bella had a fantastic view while she smoked her first and, hopefully, only cigarette of the night. She was serious about quitting. It was just harder than it looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella sighed and watched the smoke curl up from her lips and drift away in the wind before fixing a sultry smile on painted lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Det. McCormick,” she purred “it’s a pleasure to see you again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective was right on time. Bella could appreciate a punctual client even if his fantasies made her want to claw his eyes out. She was a professional and professionally speaking the detective could be worse. At least he didn’t have facial hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McCormick stepped closer with a cocky smirk and melted his gaze down her form lingering on her waist and legs. His eyes were brown, not honey, and a tad flat with age. Bella swallowed her disappointment and ignored the sharp pain in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, don’t take this the wrong way, but you look amazing. I mean, I could hardly recognize you,” he grasped the hand not holding her cigarette and kissed the back of it. His lips were rough and she couldn’t help but think of a set of soft pink lips kissing her instead. “Your hair is lighter than I remember.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I don’t look like a drowned-rat,” Bella laughed polite and sweetly. She flicked her cigarette on the banister. “Care for a smoke, Detective?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He arched his brow and waved away her offer with a large hand. “Please, Marie, just call me Brett. You know those things will kill you.” The detective phrased it like a question, but Bella knew by now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brett </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t ask questions. He was a man who preferred to talk out his ass and leave his shitty opinions everywhere. She tipped her head back, eyes closed exposing her neck and blew out her final drag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So will God,” Bella spoke to the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tamped out her cigarette and slipped the butt in her purse.  “Shall we retire to our room for a drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room had been paid for earlier by Bella using the detective’s credit card. One thing could be said about the “manly-man” type: they liked to foot the bill. Brett had been the one to purchase the dress and heels she was wearing and the appointment to have her hair styled. It all played into his fantasy, including the room that was laid out like a studio apartment. It had a small kitchenette and a flat screen TV mounted to the wall across from the leather futon. Oh, and of course, there was a queen sized bed pushed up against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bella had been up to the room earlier she had stowed away her bag and applied a couple of rubber door stoppers to the headboard. Standard procedure she had gotten into the habit of doing in Phoenix. The less reasons for the hotel manager to notice her frequent flyer status the better and damaged walls and noise complaints made her job more difficult than it needed to be. Not that she expected Brett to rock her world. For all his toxic masculinity, he was severely lacking in the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severely lacking in brain cells, too. And respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective McCormick was an old fashioned man subscribing to outdated and, oftentimes, vulgar opinions on women and the role they served him. That’s right, a top-notch narcissist who managed to land himself a position of power but never a wife. Shocker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett’s duffle bag was stored in the little closet and the man promptly planted himself on the leather futon with his legs spread wide and his shirt unbuttoned. His dull eyes were trained on the last bit of sun dying outside and he paid Bella no mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Hours earlier, Bella had studied a YouTube video on how to make a manhattan. Perhaps, it wasn’t the most complicated drink, but she preferred her father’s very simple Rainier Beer. Her skills were being put to the test as she mixed the drink and garnished with a brandied cherry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was another part of Mr. McCormick’s fantasy. He was a man who craved control and obedience without resistance in the bedroom and outside of it, too. It wasn’t just about the sex. Brett got off on being the center of a woman’s universe. He liked women who were opinionless, hyperfeminine, and utterly helpless without him. A lady who would serve and dote on him to feed his ego. Bella thought it was hilarious that he had to pay her to play the part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manhattan finished, Bella swayed about the room switching on flameless candles (hotel rules) and humming to her Doris Day playlist. The scene was set. Actors were in their places. Bella pulled back the curtain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let the show begin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a coy smile and wide eyes, Bella scooped up the Manhattan she had so carefully crafted and drifted over to the leather futon. She lowered herself into the detective’s lap and handed him his drink. The move was supposed to come off as elegant, but she had shifted her weight too much and didn’t know where to put her hands. It always took a moment to get into character.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, bunny,” Brett wrapped his fingers around the glass and smiled down at Bella. His teeth gleamed with superiority. “You know, I deserve this drink with all the shit I put up with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With as much adulation as she could muster, Bella replied, “Oh dear, was your whole day terrible?” Brett took a sip of his drink and frowned at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go with the Rye next time. I hate Bourbon,” Bella nodded and refrained from rolling her eyes. Rye tasted like a damn vegetable. She had sampled them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had just put away the bastard who was breaking into cars and homes and then people had to go and get murdered,” he grumbled and smoothed his free hand over Bella’s professionally styled curls, fingers catching slightly on the pins. “Of course, the media doesn’t want to talk about the good me and my boys have done!” He took another drink with a sour face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t finished,” Bella snapped her mouth shut at Brett’s glare. He had swore up and down he wasn’t a violent drunk when they were making arrangements. Otherwise, Bella never would have allowed alcohol in this scene, but people lie and she was cautious. If he started shifting from all talk to practice, then Bella wasn’t afraid to leave marks of her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny, you’re still young but the quicker you learn that there are only two kinds of people in this world the better,” he tapped the tip of her nose lightly and pulled her closer in his lap. “You see, I’m like a flower. Beautiful, self-sufficient, and loved. Other people are more like bees; buzzing around being annoying and stinging when they don’t get what they want. They are constantly nagging and do you know why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella shook her head and laid her hand softly on the one he had placed on her thigh. She didn’t move it or egg him on, though that would hurry things along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re jealous of me.,” he exclaimed as though it was of the utmost obvious of truths. “I’m better than them. Always have been and always will be and they can’t accept that. Have you ever been in a relationship, Bunny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not for lack of trying…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, never,” she spoke sweetly. Brett took another drink. The drink was half empty by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother. It drags people down. You are better off catering to good men like me who can take care of you financially. What else could you really do anyway?” he chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her hair. He was so close she could smell his cologne lingering faintly on his skin. The dark musk and sweet smell of bourbon tickled her nose and she longed for her rose scented candles that reminded her of a well-read blonde.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could get married,” she proposed with a whisper. Brett shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Then you would just be dragging your husband down,” he spoke slowly as though he was talking to a child. She had slept with men and women alike who like to be called ‘Daddy’ in bed. People who liked the control aspect of the dynamic didn’t bother her, but this was different. This wasn’t a kink it was a toxic paternalistic mindset driven by misogyny. More importantly, this was a test of Bella’s patience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage is a killer of good men. Logically, good men, strong men should be able to pursue any woman they want. No worry about taking care of a wife and kids and buying a house and car suitable for them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How will that work?”If Brett noticed the slight bite to her voice he didn’t show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘how will that work’? You’re doing it right now!” He laughed and the hand that had been waiting stagnant on her thigh moved slipping up her dress just barely skimming the lace of her panties. His lips brushed her ear chapped and sticky from his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cater to men and we give you a small allowance to live on,” he cooed. “It’s better for you, too, Bunny. Don’t have to worry about going to college or having a career. You can just leave that up to the men.” Brett pulled away and held her face between his thumb and forefinger. Not a caress, he tipped her face up to examine it, swiveling her face left in right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m sure a man will choose you to carry his kids one day. You’re pretty and seem to have some wits about you. When that happens the man will give you a better allowance for taking care of the snot-nosed brats,” he tossed back the rest of his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella swallowed her tongue and bit her lip with a smile. “Do you really think I’m pretty?” she flirted. Brett smirked and pulled her face in to meet his lips in a sloppy kiss. It wasn’t the worst, but it was far from best and Bella was sure her lipstick was smeared about. There was too much spit and he used his tongue inelegantly. Bella let out a delicate hum and Brett broke off the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I wouldn’t pay for an ugly girl,” he handed her his glass. “Get me another drink. Rye this time.” He smacked her ass when she stood to go make the drink. This was growing tedious and boring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made the Manhattan with Rye this time and checked the time. The detective had only paid her for three hours and Bella had no inclination to stay past that. Could anyone really blame her for mixing the drink a bit strong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am sorry the press don’t appreciate all you do,” she lied through her teeth. “I’m positive you are going to catch the killer and rub it in their faces,” Bella handed him the new drink and reclaimed her seat in his lap. She was still wearing the heels and her feet had begun to throb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Killers,” Brett corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now this ought to be interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella gasped and brought a delicate hand to her mouth with wide, shining eyes. She should have been an actress. “More than one? Oh my!” She cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t worry, Bunny,” he sighed and patted her thigh gently. “These people are likely gang bangers. Fucking bastards making a fuss because of drugs or some shit. Just do as I say and stick with good men like me and you should avoid them just fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it’s a gang out there killing people because of drugs?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett rolled his eyes and grunted, “I don’t think, I know. It has gang activity written all over from the overkill to what they do to the stiffs!” His face was red and sweaty from the alcohol or maybe it was a heart condition? Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self: make clients provide an up to date physical.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing she needed was one of these bastards dying on her in the middle of a scene. A shiver wracked her spine and Bella passed off the disgust for fear and curled into the detective’s chest. “What do they do?” she whispered with big, curious eyes. Brett lit up like the cat who ate the canary. He was completely pulled into the fantasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really not something a lady should hear about… delicate sensibilities and all,” he goaded and took a drink. Bella hoped he would finish this drink even quicker than the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please tell me! I promise I can take it, sir!” she pleaded and pushed her lip out in a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stupid grin plastered across his face, “Oh yeah? You can take it like a big girl?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella was going to be sick. Her face heated up in anger, but the detective took it as embarrassment. Men were dense like that. He laughed and dragged a rough, uncoordinated finger across her pink cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve found three unlucky bastards so far who were likely hanging around places they shouldn’t have been. A dumb bitch about your age and two men,” he leaned in conspiratorialy and whisper to her in an empty room. “Get this, we’ve ID one of them and he turned out to be a stuffy professor from Seattle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what would he be doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I asked that myself. Went ahead and contacted the school and didn’t get any answers but then his TA called me. Apparently the uppity professor had a coke problem,” he looked ‘smugger than a motherfucker’ thinking he was so smart for receiving a phone call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was likely looking for a fix when the gang saw him as an easy target.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella frowned, “Seattle is a big city. I’m sure there’s dealers-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett’s eyes narrowed and he gripped her thigh firmly. “Who’s the detective here?” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry,” Bella dropped her gaze. “I was only making conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Swear to fucking…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the detective,” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right so stop questioning me.” Bella could tell he was growing more and more irritated and was done waiting for him to finish what he paid for. She bit her lip and peered at him through lidded eyes, “I’m sorry, sir. Did you want to do something other than talking?” She made her meaning clear by pressing her thighs together and placing his hand high on her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He downed the last of his drink and slid his palm up to cup her breast in the palm of his large hand. “Well, well, Bunny. I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he stood up the liquor seemed to hit him in full and he stumbled a little into her side. He grabs her by the waist to right himself then uses the leverage to kiss her again. It’s sloppy and rough enough to make Bella wince from the bruising force. Brett rucked up the hem of her skirt pawing at her hips and planted wet kisses on her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No marks there,” she hissed. He grunted and moved back up to claim her mouth once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t own turtlenecks and couldn’t bring herself to wear a scarf till hickies faded so she restricted her clients to more discrete parts of the body. Breasts, ribs, and thighs were fine since a simple shirt and jeans would hide those marks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frustrated by the lack of skin, Brett abandoned Bella’s hips and ass and drew the zipper of the dress he bought down her spine. Bella kicked off the stupid fucking heels and moaned with relief. She stepped out of the dress and pushed Brett stumbling backwards to the bed. He fell on his back and finally freed himself of his belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella was quick to remove his pants and boxers and was surprised the detective still managed to get it up while intoxicated. She kneeled over him and palmed his dick in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you want me, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett blinked up at her and tried to remove her bra without answering her. He slipped and fumbled like his fingers were made out of uncooked hotdogs. Bella waited patiently softly stroking him, but Brett swore and pushed the cups of her bra up instead to reveal dusty pink nipples. He pulled her down forcefully with a hand on her neck and closed his chapped lips around the sensitive bud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella gave him a few pretty whimpers and sighs before coaxing him further up the bed. She snagged a bottle of lube and a condom from under the pillow. She had stashed it there earlier for easy access. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett shucked his shirt off and revealed a patch of gray chest hair. Bella wrinkled her nose for a split second before schooling her features and opening the condom. She stroked his member once, twice before rolling the rubber down his cock. Typically, she had her clients bring their own condoms, but Brett had an inflated ego and liked to believe he needed to wear a magnum. He didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella refused to get stuck fishing a condom out of her fucking vagina on a Thursday night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed up the condom with an organic aloe vera lube that tasted like strawberries. It didn't have to taste like strawberries, but it did remind her of a beautiful ex-client of hers. Besides that Bella prided herself in taking good care of her pussy whether she was riding a dick or riding a strap. Brett tipped his head back on the pillows and let out a gritty moan as she gave him an impromptu hand job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for me, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett nodded, “C’mere, Bunny,” and rolled them over so she was lying on her back. Hey, the less work she had to do the better. She arched her back and undid her bra quickly with one hand and tossed it to the nightstand. Brett clawed and shoved her panties down her legs while peppering her ribs and flat stomach with red hickies and bite marks. She hissed when Brett bit particularly hard on the crest of her hip bone and cursed herself when the man took that as an encouraging sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt back on his knees and used his thumbs to spread her labia apart, “Christ, you’re fucking pretty.” Brett fisted his cock in his hand and slid the head through her lips, nudging her clit. This sent a jolt through Bella’s body and she instinctively closed her thighs around Brett’s narrow waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Going from zero to one hundred there, buddy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and repeated the action with a bruising hold on Bella’s hip. She gave him a pretty whimper and balled up the sheets in her hands to keep from doing the job herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for my cock, Bunny,” he growled and pinched her nipple hard with a fumbling hand. Bella arched and reached down to help lign him up. “Please, inside, sir!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grunt he sheathed his full length in Bella without a moment’s pause for her to adjust. She patted herself on the back for using extra lube and wrapped her legs around his hips to prevent him from moving for a breath or two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really big, sir,” she whimpered and clung to his arms. He shushed her and kneaded her breast and trapped her in another kiss. She loosened her grip on his waist and  allowed him to start thrusting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angle was wrong and her clit wasn’t getting proper stimulation, but Brett wasn’t interested in her orgasm. He was busy chasing his own. So, when he tucked his face into the side of Bella’s neck and began grunting with each lackluster thrust she stopped whimpering and moaning. She stared at the painting across from her and practiced her Kegel's smirking with every choked moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s fucking who now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The painting was of a ship caught up in a wrathful storm. Waves bashed into the hull and strong winds ripped through the storm sails. The entire work was done in shades of blue and black except for one stark spot of soft yellow. It was a lantern lit at the helm of the ship. One bright spark in the storm. One steady object amidst the chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brett came and rolled off her immediately passing out. Bella tapped the side of his face and grinned when he continued to snore. She sat herself up carefully, labia tender and her hickies and bruises throbbing in time with her heart. Bella took the opportunity to shower and change into a spare set of clothes from her bag she had placed in the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After applying arnica ointment to her bruises and brushing her teeth, Bella left the bathroom dressed in a pair of leggings and a soft sweater. It was only nine and the detective had booked her for three hours at one hundred and fifty dollars an hour and here he was sleeping through the last hour. She tried to shake him awake, but he only rolled over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine, then. Not like I care.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella rolled her eyes and tossed her hair up into a ponytail. The beautiful curls the stylist had done had been absolutely ruined between the sex and the shower. Frowning, she smoothed a bit of Chapstick over her swollen lips. Hopefully, they would go down soon. Once the clock struck nine thirty, Bella grabbed her shit and left without a second glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overall, the session wasn’t terrible. Bella had made four hundred and fifty dollars and the degenerate bastard mostly flapped his lip and failed to make her cum once. Bonus: she got a nice dress and heels out of the deal too. Sure, the guy made her skin crawl with his latent misogyny and self-inflated ego, but it was that ego that caused him to cough up so much money just to prove that he had it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Bella could use a law enforcement connection. Chances were he could provide her with information on the local crime scene whether he knew he was or not. She would have to be careful to avoid any clients with gang relations. There was no way she was fucking with that mess, but she did need a local plug for someone who could forge documents and make fakes. Her gal in Phoenix refused to send anything through the mail (good on her). She’d miss Bianca. Especially, when she would have to file her taxes…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella still needed to file her taxes for this fiscal year. She was capable of doing it, but damn was it a hassle. People in her line of work classified themselves as private contractors. Some of the older girls of the Phoenix underground use to stage themselves as strippers, but Bella had to be more clever than that. Bianca had come up with the genius idea to label herself as a “life coach and counselor”. They had shared quite a few laughs for that one. Maybe she would give Bianca a call just to check up on her business. Phoenix was a lot larger than Port Angeles and if Bella found a market here for Bianca’s talents it might be something for the woman to consider. Well, as long as the gangs don’t get in the way of such business endeavors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dipped out of the hotel and smiled when the Vantage came into view. She really ought to reimburse Rosalie for all the work and money she was putting into fixing her truck. Rosalie had said she enjoyed doing this kind of thing and Edward had reassured her over and over that it was fine, but it didn’t feel fine. Really, this girl was probably the sweetest person she had ever met. Sweet people deserve nice things. She would settle on getting the girl another gift. Maybe something a little more expensive than a book? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, what to get her? She should ask Edward or maybe she should ask their sister, Alice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contrary to belief, Bella had only talked to Rosalie a handful of times. She didn’t know a whole lot about her other than her outstanding skills as a mechanic and their shared love for classic literature. Bella wanted to know the girl's favorite color, where she had been, where she wanted to go. She wanted to know everything about Rosalie and, with a tad more ferocity, she wanted Rosalie to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something behind those ocher eyes, obscured but present, that pulled Bella in and made her want to share everything. Every triumph and failure she had experienced and every hurt that she had endured. Bella was strong, very strong. She craved someone she could be weak for with an odd desperation. It was an aged feeling renewed with vigor the moment she saw Rosalie nestled into that ratty library chair. Bella had always longed for </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> now it seemed her heart knew who. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sweet Part:<br/>"She dipped out of the hotel and smiled when the Vantage came into view. She really ought to reimburse Rosalie for all the work and money she was putting into fixing her truck. Rosalie had said she enjoyed doing this kind of thing and Edward had reassured her over and over that it was fine, but it didn’t feel fine. Really, this girl was probably the sweetest person she had ever met. Sweet people deserve nice things. She would settle on getting the girl another gift. Maybe something a little more expensive than a book? <br/>But then, what to get her? She should ask Edward or maybe she should ask their sister, Alice?<br/>Contrary to belief, Bella had only talked to Rosalie a handful of times. She didn’t know a whole lot about her other than her outstanding skills as a mechanic and their shared love for classic literature. Bella wanted to know the girl's favorite color, where she had been, where she wanted to go. She wanted to know everything about Rosalie and, with a tad more ferocity, she wanted Rosalie to know her. <br/>There was something behind those ocher eyes, obscured but present, that pulled Bella in and made her want to share everything. Every triumph and failure she had experienced and every hurt that she had endured. Bella was strong, very strong. She craved someone she could be weak for with an odd desperation. It was an aged feeling renewed with vigor the moment she saw Rosalie nestled into that ratty library chair. Bella had always longed for someone now it seemed her heart knew who." </p>
<p>Wow! That was a lot y'all! If y'all chose to read the chapter, than all I ask is you tag any triggering comments (if ya choose to comment that is). If not, here's what you need to know:<br/>1. The tipsy detective reveals to Bella that the police believe there are multiple killers organized as a gang. The motive for killing is believed to be drugs.<br/>2. Three victims found. One girl roughly Marie's age (Bella stages herself as 21) and two men. One of the men was a Professor from Seattle. A TA informed the detective that the Prof. had a "coke problem"<br/>3. Bella plans on using the detective as her connection to local law enforcement. Both to help keep her record clean (just in case) and to find people with the right skills in Washington's underbelly.<br/>4. Bella is looking for a replacement for Bianca, the women who made her fakes and helped her with her taxes. Plans to tiptoe carefully due to supposed gang activity.</p>
<p>If you read the chapter and think I missed something important to plot, let me know. I think I can update the notes on these chapters. In any case, have a wonderful day, pumpkin! See y'all on the flip!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is on the shorter end but I really couldn't put the next portion of the story up against this part. It just didn't sit right! Anyways, happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alice sped the winding driveway as fast as she could, narrowly avoiding trees and sliding on the wet leaves. When the house burst into sight like a beacon in the middle of the woods, Alice didn’t slow down. Rosalie felt a scream bubble up in her throat and she clutched the door in a crushing grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Old habits die hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very last second, when Rosalie was sure she would have to help Esme redo her flowerbeds, Rosalie watched her sister oversteer to the left and execute a perfect drift stopping just short of the roses. Without bothering to kill the engine, Alice flung herself from the Porsche and flooded into the house leaving Rose in the dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car purred and the faint scent of burnt rubber tainted the air. It was a smell that on any given day would have made Rosalie wrinkle her nose in disgust, but all she could do was sit frozen in the passenger seat. Hoping that maybe if she didn’t move, then the world would forget she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>living </span>
  </em>
  <span>creature and she would cease feeling for a moment. Just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise half sob half growl ripped through Rosalie’s chest and the overwhelming dread crashed over her. With jerky limbs, Rosalie reached across the armrest and turned the key. The engine ceased its purring and the new quiet felt like void, endless and empty.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part about eternity wasn’t necessarily the monotony or the outliving loved ones. Rosalie had attended her parents funerals from afar, had grieved, and had moved on. Over the years she had washed, rinsed, and repeated this process with anyone she had grown attached to. It’s terrible, but eventually you grow used to people dying. She knew that for Carlisle, human lives passed in the blink of an eye. Time moves differently the older you get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the worst part about immortality wasn’t watching the world slowly decay or helpless watching history repeat itself. The worst was never catching a damn break. Immortality was like constantly running and not being able to stop and take a moment to breathe. Perhaps, it would be different if they could sleep, but no, not even that small comfort had been allotted to them. Nor could they cry and allow themselves that small, precious release of tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Surely, it was cosmic karma. Rosalie had hated crying when she was human. Hated how her eyes would get puffy and her nose would drip. She hated how imperfect she looked when she cried. Now, she would give anything to be able to shed a tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie felt like a dam about to burst or a soda can that had been shaken up. She felt like she was constantly on the cusp of disaster. The first few years of her unlife had been marginally worse. She might not be capable of shedding tears, but Rosalie would shake and sob as hours turned into days then into weeks. Looking back, she realized she more often resembled a wild animal than a human. Perhaps, that was fitting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tightened her fist in her shirt over where her heart stood still for eternity and sucked in breath after trembling breath. Her jaw locked and her teeth ground together like two marble slabs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, Esme had been her sole saving grace. She didn’t try to console Rosalie with words. Words held miniscule value to a girl raised with false praise and poisoned flattery. The woman would simply hold her tightly, so tightly, that if she were still human, surely her ribs would have shattered and her lungs would have seized. And she would breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, vampires don’t need to breathe, but the action worked like a calm tide to tame the whirlwind of emotions beating against her dead heart like furious waves crashing against a ship. She was caught in a never ending storm. Eventually, Rosalie learned how to bottle up that storm at the expense of the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wash, rinse, and repeat. There is a simple comfort in the monotonous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie tucked her hair behind her ears and smoothed non-existent wrinkles out of her clothes. Piece by piece, she glued the shattered bits of chest together again and went to greet her family inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her entire family was arranged still and silent like marble angles around Alice who sat hunched over her sketchbook furiously turning out page after page of drawings. The frantic scratching of her graphite pencil filled the room like a fire and brimstone sermon, damning and apocalyptic. Alice peered through time with glossy eyes and sketches fluttered about like doves torn from the book’s spiral. Rosalie followed them through the air and watched as they drifted softly to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stooped down and clutched one of the sketches between her pale fingers. Not all of Alice’s visions were straightforward and clear cut. Most of the time her visions were metaphorical, lyrical even, in the way they distorted reality to convey meaning, but they rarely skipped the details. The one Rosalie held was abstract, confusing, and down right chilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The background had been filled in with charcoal giving the effect of a photo negative like the contents of the image existed outside of time. Two figures, a man and a woman, stood plainly and stark nude in the darkness covered by a translucent sheet. Head wounds left blood to drip down their faces that were shockingly peaceful. The woman had an additional wound. A round cut that arced just between her hip bones and dripped blood down her legs down, down, down…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To land on the face of Bella swan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth was opened wide in a horrified scream and her thin hands clawed at her chest leaving long gouges in the pale flesh. She was kneeled on the ground in front of the two figures, but did not face them. Instead her wide terrified eyes were trained on the onlooker, on Rosalie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie swallowed and placed the sketch face down on the coffee table. Esme held a different one out to her. A perfect depiction of a little girl crying because of her scraped knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have we seen this girl before?” Esme’s voice was soft as though she was afraid to be the first one to break the reverent silence the family held while watching over their little prophet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie glanced over the image and shook her head. “I don’t think so. What is she wearing?” She lightly traced her manicured nail over the girl’s leotard. Esme’s face softened into a smile and her eyes glowed with that boundless love she held for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like she’s a little dancer. Must have taken a nasty spill, poor thing,” she cooed. Edward frowned and picked up another scattered sketch from the floor. The sheets no longer fell to the floor and Alice sat crumpled like a dried flower on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You said she’s dressed like a dancer?” Edward asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esme nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look here,” Edward held up the sketch for them to see better. “It’s a ballet studio. There’s the bar and a bit of a piano in the corner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie’s dead heart hung heavy in her chest with worry. Bella had mentioned she took dance lessons in Port Angeles though after what she had seen Rosalie wondered if that had been a front. It was clear the girl had been lying about working at the Italian restaurant. She swallowed the venom in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had to know if she would lie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward flinched slightly and met her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you fucking dare.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without leaving his post at his wife’s side, Jasper took in the image. “Room’s empty. Does that mean whatever occurs is after hours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice rubbed her temples and left smudges of graphite on her smooth brow. “I don’t know. It was dark but that doesn’t give us too many clues about what time of day or, hell, year since there were no windows visible in my vision.” She growled and Jasper rubbed the back of her exposed neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I think it’s safe to say that there’s no class going on in your vision,” Esme spoke up. “The girls would all be lined up at the bar if it were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie squatted and grabbed the remaining sketches from the floor avoiding Edward’s stare. One of the drawings was of an old building with stately gables and turrets of red brick and granite. There were several windows reflecting the rays of a setting sun that washed over several people sitting on the grass in front of the building. Rosalie frowned and stood back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was positive there wasn’t a building this erect in the Forks or Port Angeles area. Where else should they concern themselves with?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Carlisle leaned over Esme’s shoulder to look at the picture of the little girl with chubby cheeks. “The vision of the girl and the ballet studio, are they occurring at once?” He asked Alice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie thought she looked exhausted for someone who didn’t need to sleep. Her sister shook her head without meeting Carlisle’s eyes.  “I couldn’t tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett whistled low, “Damn, Ali, you’re off your game. Typically, you can predict events down to the second.” Alice’s body tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually, what’s that about?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice sprung up from the couch knocking away Jasper’s hand, “Oh my God, guys! Believe it or not I don’t always have the answers!” Her small fists twisted in her short hair and tugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie winced apologetically. They did tend to lean on Alice’s ability a lot, perhaps more than they should. Her talent was extremely useful, but the family had survived decades without it before Jasper and Alice had joined them. They had grown dependent, forgetting that even immortals have their limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The smallest Cullen sighed, “I don’t know if my visions are ambiguous because of the amount of human interference in the occurrence of events, because the events are big and important, or if I’m simply losing my touch.” She threw her hands in the air and her words became choked. “I don’t know and I hate that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice, we may be vampires but we aren’t infallible. Give it time?” Jasper soothed and tossed a warning look to his family members. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Message received: Give Ali a break.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie was worried about her sister. Immortal bodies and minds were fairly consistent. It didn’t make sense that all of the sudden she would struggle for clarity in her visions especially after years spent predicting the fickle stock market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ali,” Rosalie hesitated, “When did your visions start going on the fritz again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a month ago.” Edward responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, Alice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister rolled her eyes and glared at Edward who was suddenly fascinated in the state of his fingernails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A month roughly about the same time I got my first vision of Bella,” she huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Right. And what was she doing in that vision?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice pinched her brow and her lip puckered. “Buying a plane ticket to Forks... Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie bit down on her lip feeling the sting of her own venom. It was a terrible thing to consider, but it needed to be examined. Bella Swan, with her pretty chocolate eyes, seemed central to the crazy that had bloomed into their lives. From the moment she arrived in town, Edward had been unable to read her mind and now her sister was struggling with her visions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things are coincidences… and some things just aren’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward snapped his head up and locked eyes with Rose, “You don’t really-” He broke off in a hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rosalie glared. “I really. Alice, you haven’t had a clear vision since Bella decided to move to Forks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice’s face went slack. “You think she’s interfering with my powers the same way she does with Edward’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room froze. A pin dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Emmett laughed. “That’s super cool. Do you think she’s doing it on purpose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper shook his head and rubbed Alice’s arms. “No, I can still read her emotions like anyone else. If she was actively trying to block psychic abilities, then she’d most definitely want to safeguard her feelins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was fair. Jasper could learn a lot about a person by the way they reacted emotionally in certain situations. That kind of information was personal. Besides that, in order to be purposefully trying to block psychic abilities, Bella would have to be aware of psychic abilities and that wasn’t exactly common knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esme’s nose twitched and she brought her hand to her mouth to bite at her nail. “Carlisle, would it be possible for a human to have psychic abilities and use them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward blinked at their mother. He often forgot how smart the woman was, but Rose wasn’t as quick to discard the woman’s intellectual merits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle smiled through his wince and squeezed out, “The Volturi does have some… peculiar members.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward, perhaps you recall Jane and Alec Volturi? Commonly known as the Witch Twins?” He questioned his eldest child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward puffed up his chest like a school boy reciting lessons. “Of course! Jane has the ability to inflict the illusion of physical pain mentally and Alec can mute the senses.” He crooned proud as can be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Correct. The twins were recruited for the Volturi because they were said to possess these gifts as humans, but they were not as powerful then as they are now in their unlife. In fact, I have reason to believe that the concept of ‘witches’ is an effect of these individuals who possess latent gifts without the introduction of venom and the change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper arched a light brown brow, “You callin the little lady a witch? Isn’t that a dangerous thing to say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie snorted. “Maybe a couple hundred years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The danger isn’t as far removed as you think,” Alice clipped. “It was only some fifty years ago that women were locked up for ‘homosexual tendencies’ and ‘failure to maintain a clean home’. Humans disgust me sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s disapproving frown settled on Alice. “We were all human once, Alice.” Rosalie wanted to pour water into the nose he pointed so far up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice stuck her tongue out at him. “Doesn’t count when you don’t remember it.”  Edward scoffed and replied with something snide, but Esme had already asked the nuclear bomb of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlisle, if the girl is already showing so much power while still human… do you think… is she someone of interest for the Volturi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All heads swiveled to look at Carlisle. Jasper was struggling to quell the rising panic in his family while handling his own fears. The Volturi had left them well alone for a time now, but none of them wanted to tempt fate. Aro was about as steady as a ball on a hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as they know about her,” Carlisle began with a sigh. “I have no doubt in my mind they will do everything in their power to have her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? They can’t just do that!” Rosalie shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Actually, sister, they can. My experiences with the Volturi are limited but if they behave in any way similar to Maria…” Jasper closed his eyes for a moment. “Then they won’t hesitate to rack up some casualties if they want the miss badly enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie collapsed in a heap on the couch next to where Jasper and Alice stood. Her hands shook with rage. The Volturi would chew up the sweet girl Bella was and spit her out as some hateful shadow of herself. It was what vampires did. Hell, it was what entitled men did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice, are the Volturi planning on making a visit any time soon?” Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There hasn’t been a whisper from the Volturi,” Alice gritted out through a clenched jaw. If there was I would have told you already.” Her hands were squeezing into fist repeatedly. Alice was the most pursued member of the family surpassing Edward. The Cullens were very aware that any misstep on their part could be used as an excuse to wipe them out and abscond with Alice. It was the watchful eyes of their cousins in Denali and Peter and Charlotte that prevented the Volturi from slaughtering them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle nodded, “Then, it’s settled.” Their father straightened and addressed them with his chin held high. “My children, I am not a man who revels in violence. Even in my unlife I have strived to uphold mortal lives. That is why my next words must be taken with the utmost gravity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sat down looking positively stricken and Carlisle continued with a face hardened with determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must eliminate the threat in Port Angeles.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shit's getting real. The next chapter will be on the lighter end with a sweet little surprise! A quick thanks to everyone who leaves comments! Y'all just make my week! See you on the flip, honeys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPRISE! Got this chapter done quick. Have fun! Be safe! See you at the end of the ride, doves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks later Rosalie found herself sitting in Emmett’s Jeep wondering if vampires could develop stress disorders. Their hearts no longer beat and while they still produced urine none of them have defecated since the awoke from the change. It raised a lot of questions. If some bodily functions were upheld in their unlife, then how were they selected? Why did Rosalie still need to pee, but didn’t have a period?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew Carlisle once spent years on these questions in a time of limited scientific know how. Unsurprisingly, in the age of Opium tinctures, Carlisle had little success at uncovering any anatomical secrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The common understanding amongst vampires is that they were dead and like dead things their bodies no longer carried out metabolic processes. That statement scraped at the edges of Rosalie’s mind. If they assumed the statement was correct, then how did they still feel that rush of adrenaline while fighting? How did Esme experience love? How did Alice bask in her joy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In humans, live ones, hormones had to be produced and secreted in order to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Any variations of the chemicals or how they were received led to serious illnesses. It just didn’t make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Rosalie was dead, then why was her chest so heavy when she thought about Bella when she wasn’t around? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last week, Bella had visited the Cullens for a movie night. They had watched some drole comedy that Emmett had picked out, but Rosalie had spent the entire time watching Bella snort and almost choke on her popcorn. She sat enraptured and rubbed her chest when she felt phantom tugs at her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could she be dead when Bella was so alive?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie and Alice (and Edward by unfortunate default) had agreed to keep what they saw under wraps until they fully understood what they had seen. They didn’t know what happened between Bella and the man after they left and, while a young girl meeting an older man at a hotel raised a shit ton of red flags for Rosalie, there could be a sane explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it was a family member?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice had whispered that to her under the fluffy weight of Rosalie’s duvet. After the night had settled down and a plan had been made, Rosalie had made a beeline for her bed. She barely bothered to toe off her shoes before crawling under the covers. Alice had followed a moment or two later knowing that despite appearances her sister was not okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if it wasn’t?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie had whispered back. It was gut-wrenching, but young girls got caught up in older men all the time. Promises of love and safety were more than enough to rope some poor souls into situations they didn’t understand. It wasn’t love. It was a powerplay and once the bubble pops on the fantasy there’s no going back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yanked her earbuds out cutting off the bewitching voice of Sarah Vaughn and tipped her back against the headrest. Alice was in the backseat watching old fashion week videos and sulking just the slightest bit. Edward and Jasper had once again been sent to Port Angeles that morning to patrol the streets and try to scrounge up information on the murders.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things had been quiet since the Cullens started sending pairs to the city, but it wasn’t clear if that was because of their presence or if something else was afoot. The local law enforcement hadn’t found any new bodies and the only death reported by the media was due to an unfortunate car accident. Rosalie recalled watching the young man’s smiling face pop up on the TV screen next to footage of the wreck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poor guy had been heading back home from his weekend spent climbing Rocky Peak when he must have been spooked by a deer and swerved. Hurricane Ridge Road wasn’t a high-traffic area and it had taken a day before someone had seen the wreck. It was so easy for humans to die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie did not miss that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett slapped her shoulder and pointed through the windshield to where Tyler and Lauren were walking through the parking lot. The boy was walking backwards with his hands in his pockets like he was hot shit. What was more annoying was that Lauren was eating that shit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out again only for Emmett to rip it from her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, seriously. Watch!” Emmett sported a viscous grin and he stared with gleaming eyes at the pair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike and Ben launched themselves out from between the cars shooting silly-string into Tyler’s face. He tried to turn and bat the string away and that’s when Mike stuck his foot out and tripped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it was Tyler who ate shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other wide-eyed and burst into raucous laughter that soon devolved into hysterical shrieks that caused Alice to cover her ears and glare. It didn’t matter how many decades old you were, watching someone eat shit was funny. Rosalie settled in for the slew of dramatic spills that were sure to happen today. Teenagers were good for at least one thing and that one thing was slightly violent April Fool’s pranks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett wiped nonexistent tears from his eyes and turned to Rosalie once Lauren started helping Tyler off the ground. It was clear that the boy’s ego had been badly bruised. Good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make a bet with me,” he smiled that same mischievous and toothy grin that had landed her in trouble more than once. There was a summer where Esme forced Emmett on a flight to Barcelona just to separate them and stop the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie smirked back, “Depends what are the odds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett lifted his thick pointer fingers and tapped her on the nose with each word. “I bet that at least one person” -he snatched his finger away when she tried to bite it- “is going to try and kiss you as part of the April Fool’s shenanigans. If I’m right, then common fare.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie cocked a brow. “Really? Even after the ‘Doodie Doug’ incident?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially since ‘Doodie Doug’! Kids are stupid!” Emmett guffawed and began to tap out a beat on the steering wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sure, but not all of them are suicidal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett raised his own brow and stuck out his meaty hand, “well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie considered the odds for a moment before shaking her brother’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The absolute train wreck that hit Rosalie at lunch time had actually started barreling towards her shortly after she had struck the bet with Emmett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren had helped Tyler, who was sporting a busted chin, into the school to find a bandage and had run into Bella. Sweet girl that she is, Bella decided to help Tyler out and let the two of them to her locker. She always kept alcohol swabs and bandages on her in case one of her numerous blisters popped on her dancer’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true that everything was Tyler’s fault. While Bella was patching him up, he decided to flirt with her right in front of Lauren who had a notorious crush on the douchebag football player. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella laughed lightly and discarded the used alcohol swab. “Looks like you might have hit your head harder than I thought.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to grab a band-aid out of the bag and Tyler leaned against the locker beaming at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Don’t think you’re pretty enough for me?” he said it in that simpering way men do when trying to get something they want. Bella merely arched an eyebrow and glanced at Lauren and was met with a stank face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she huffed. “Just that you’re barking up the wrong tree there, buddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler frowned, “you’re dating someone? Like already?” He seemed genuinely shocked and a tad offended at the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This. This is why.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. No, I’m not dating anyone,” Bella shoved a band-aid into Lauren’s hand. “It wouldn’t be your business if I was anyway. Tyler, you don’t have a chance with me because I am a lesian and only romantically attracted to women.” She punctuated the statement by slamming her locker closed. “Maybe try being less of a douchebag and you’ll find yourself in a relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella had quickly stalked off to class after that leaving Tyler and Lauren to pick their jaws up off the floor. The news didn’t start to really spread until the second period and by the end of fourth period most people knew what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Most.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie was clueless on the day’s juiciest drama as she stole fervent glances at Bella sitting and talking with her usual lunch friends. There was one thing to be said about kids these days. They were a lot less clique orientated than in the fifties. Back in those days girls like Lauren and Jessica wouldn’t be caught dead at the same table as Angela and Mike wouldn’t be so amicable with the scrawny boy, Eric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Rosalie, it was amusing to watch these different groups come together and try to find common ground. Their conversation today consisted mostly of the litany of April Fool’s Pranks most of which had been carried out by Mike and Ben. Jessica and Lauren giggled and egged the boys on while Angela and Bella held an aside about their upcoming math quiz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what Rosalie could gather in the noisy cafeteria, Bella had planned to ask Edward  about another impromptu study session this morning and had been disappointed that he wasn’t here. Rosalie grimaced at the small beam of joy that had shot through her upon hearing the possibility of Bella coming over to their house again. Angela suggested Bella text her brother and ask if he was still willing to study over the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is if he’s not sick,” Angela interjected. “Though his brother, Jasper is out today too… you don’t think they are both sick do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie thanked the cosmos that Angela was too polite to be more nosey. If the girl was even half as pushy as Jessica, then her family would have had to move sooner rather than later. She was just that keen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella went to reply but Tyler piped up and captured everyone’s attention. “In the spirit of the First, I say we play a good old fashion game of dare!” He wiggled his eyebrows and a wide smile was plastered on his dark face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella raised an eyebrow while her friends groaned, “Dare? Like just dares no annoying probing questions?” Eric banged his forehead against the lunch table and Jessica gave a nervous giggle. It was Angela who finally answered Bella’s question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just dares, but Tyler doesn’t like to play fair,” Angela gave Tyler a pointed look. “Mike nearly got arrested last time.” Mike let out a loud whoop and high-fived Ben in confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged with an easy grin, “We’re on school grounds. How bad can it get?” Tyler whistled and Ben chugged the last of his water so they could use the proffered plastic bottle as a spinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angela leaned closer to Bella, “If the cap side lands on you then you are receiving the dare and the person across from you is giving you the dare,” she waited for Bella to nod before continuing. “All dares have to be performed where the group can see you. All of them.” Angela finished with a dramatic shiver. Bella laughed and Eric spun the bottle first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It landed on Jessica first and Ben dared her to sing the Friends Theme Song with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. Disgust rolled over Rosalie and she tore her eyes away from the choking hazard. She shook the mushy singing sounds out of her head and locked eyes on her harried sister speed walking to their table from across the cafeteria. Alice dodged students with her school books clutched to her chest. Rosalie could see that some of Alice’s hair spikes held a slight curl like she had been twisting the bits of hair around her dainty fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached the table with a skid and a thump and bypassed all pleasantries.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess what I heard from two girls in my french class!” She conspired leaning on her petite hands spread on the table very ‘crazed overlord’ chic. Emmett’s eyes grew wide and hopeful and face unfolded into a hopeful, childlike expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Mrs. Poirot is a lizard person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice buffered for a moment not quite sure if her brother truly believed in the Lizard Person Conspiracy or if he just really wanted to get hit today. Rosalie snickered and played with the food on her tray. Alice’s confusion made its way to disappointment and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Apparently, Tyler made a move on Bella this morning in front of Lauren!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused waiting for the shock and outrage and was met with blank faces instead. It was hard being the most social sibling. Truly, her life would be so much easier if her siblings just tried to make a friend or two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok?” Rosalie tested and shoved her tray away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Have you not been paying attention?” Alice exclaimed and fell into one of the empty chairs. “Lauren has a huge crush on Tyler and yet he still-” Her hands dropped limp in her lap and her sweet face went slack. Emmett waved his hand in front of her face and she didn’t even blink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice had fallen into the space between present and future and could not be reached. Emmett angled their chairs so that their sister’s zoned out face couldn’t be seen and held her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie waited a beat but her sister wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>waking up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Alice? Are you okay?” she murmured and almost stood to flank her other side. She was so distracted by Alice’s sudden vision that she missed the approaching footsteps of Bella Swan. She’s embarrassed to admit she didn’t know the girl was there until her lavender smoke scent toned with bergamot and leather hit her and Bella uttered a small greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Bella! Hi!” Rosalie turned her back to Alice and faced Bella hoping she wouldn’t notice her sister’s odd behavior. “If you want to know about Edward, he’s just playing hooky,” she stumbled over her words for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bella smiled wide and tucked a piece of red cedar hair behind her ear. She had a litany of earrings decorating her ear. Rosalie had never noticed that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m here for you,” she teased but Rosalie could hear her heart speed up and could smell the sweat beading on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed and could taste lavender on the back of her tongue. “Yeah? What can I do for you?” It came out huskier than she meant it to, but Bella didn’t seem to mind. The girl actually took another half step closer to Rosalie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella was close, so close and with Rosalie sitting down the shorter girl seemed to loom over her. Not domineering, just… intense. She bent at the waist to gaze into Rosalie’s ocher eyes and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t kill me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice let out a small gasp behind a tongue tied Rosalie who tried to sputter out a denial but was cut off by the warm and soft lips of the one and only Bella Swan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie froze at the sudden contact and almost as abruptly as the kiss was initiated did it end. God, they never wanted it to end. Bella didn’t retreat, however, she lingered a hair-breadth away from Rosalie’s face. Close enough to breathe the same air if Rosalie had been breathing at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just long enough for Bella to whisper, “I have something for you. Meet me at your Vantage after school?” Wide eyed and speechless, Rosalie merely nodded and, dumbfounded, watched as Bella stalked back to the table her shell-shocked friends sat at, grabbed her bag and left the near silent cafeteria taking Rosalie’s mind with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett landed a heavy hand on Rosalie’s back as a silent reminder to breathe in front of the humans. She sucked in a greedy breath and whined at the barest hint of lavender smoke in the air. He chuckled and Rosalie whirled around to look at her siblings. Seeing the bewildered look on his sister’s face, Emmett let out a rumbling spiel of laughter and clutched his abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice was less jovial. She removed her petite hand from her mouth and a fast moving string of words tumbled out like a burst dam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, Rose! I saw it happen at the last second, but there was nothing I could do! Lauren dared her to get back her for Tyler for what happened earlier today. I figured she would do something petty, but... damn, never this! Rosalie, please don’t kill Bella!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shriek of the bell cut off Alice’s word vomit and stuffed Rosalie’s soul back into her body. She stood up robotically and grabbed her bag before absorbing the fact that the entire school had seen Bella Swan plant one on her, The Ice Queen, before seemingly whispering sweet nothings in her ear. A quick scan of the remaining students in the lunchroom confirmed that most if not all of them were still watching Rosalie or texting someone who wasn’t there about the latest gossip to hit Forks High. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie’s job was to be the good, stereotypical teenage daughter. She was supposed to go against the grain enough to seem normal, </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> enough to rock the boat. The bits of conversation flying around the room made it clear that that was exactly what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...see that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...so much sense…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...fucking, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last comment melted the shock from Rosalie and replaced it with white-hot rage. For once, she was thankful for her undead body’s lack of lividity. It simply wouldn’t do for her to be blushing in front of these childish degenerates. She sneered at the closest table and hissed between her fangs, “No, not kill. Maim,” before stalking, not fleeing, out Forks High School’s cafeteria. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any of y'all ever have something like this happen to you?</p>
<p>In middle school, the boys would dare each other to ask me out. I always said no but they made me feel awful. The had to 'dare' each other to ask me out. Made me feel like some horrible, wild animal. I wish I had been asked out by a girl instead. </p>
<p>Hope you sweethearts enjoyed the sugar! See y'all on the flip! Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>